It's Complicated
by Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Clara messes up the Doctor's regeneration causing him to change back to his 10th form confusing the TARDIS so he's stuck on earth till she recognizes him but soon the friendship turns romantic changing everything between them but as she tries to juggle two guys she's forced to look into the past as well as her heart & make a choice, stay with Danny or go with the Doctor.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"Here we are Clara back home." The Doctor said.

Clara frowned. "Home what for?"

"Well, this is where you live isn't it?" He replied.

She gave him a funny look. "But why am I home? Have I done something?"

He shook his head.

Clara came closer to him. "Then what's going on?"

"I have to go somewhere." He said avoiding her eyes.

"Where?" Clara asked folding her arms.

He just looked at her; his eyes looked grim and his silence worried her.

"I'm going with you." She said firmly.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no it's too dangerous."

"I don't care I won't let you get hurt." Clara replied.

He smiled. "I'll be fine, I promise."

"I don't believe you." She said.

The Doctor placed his hands on her shoulders. "You have my word, I'll be fine."

Clara knew the Doctor long enough to know that he would figure out someway to trick her out the TARDIS so she relented.

Clara sighed. "Alright, fine but how long will you be gone?"

"Twenty minutes." He said.

She looked at him feeling so scared for his safety.

The Doctor crossed both hearts to reassure her.

Clara pressed her lips and nodded. "Okay." She said softly.

She stepped out of the TARDIS and looked back as the Doctor poked his head out.

"Twenty minutes." He promised before closing the door.

Clara watched the TARDIS disappear.

"Liar." She thought sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several hours since Clara last saw the Doctor and she was getting scared.

She paced her bedroom floor trying to convince herself the Doctor would come back but every time Clara looked at her watch she lost more hope.

"Where is he?" She wondered biting her pinky nail.

Suddenly she heard the TARDIS materializing in the living room; it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

"Doctor!" Clara dashed to the room and watched the TARDIS slowly appear.

After it materialized Clara went towards the doors but they burst open and the Doctor staggered out.

Clara covered her mouth in shock as he stumbled towards her.

His clothes were torn, his beloved black jacket with the crimson lining was scorched and the ripped fabric exposed his burns.

She wanted to touch him but was afraid of worsening his pain.

After a few steps he collapsed and his body was glowing an orange discolored colored light.

"Doctor!" Clara yelled.

She rushed over to his side. "Doctor, what happened?" Clara asked.

He could barely force out the words. "Radiation-too poisonous, it's-killing me!"

The Doctor grimaced in pain and clenched his fists.

"But you can just regenerate, yeah?" Clara asked fighting back tears.

"Radiation's-confusing my regeneration! I-I'm not going t-to-make it!" He cried out in agony.

Clara shook her head.

"No, I won't let you die! There must be something we can do!" She said through tears.

The Doctor struggled but reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and quickly scribbled something before shoving it in Clara's hand.

"Quick make this-it should start my regeneration." The Doctor muttered.

Clara squinted; she could barely make out his handwriting.

"Please Clara!" He begged.

Clara nodded and ran inside the TARDIS to make the formula.

She struggled to read the paper but quickly mixed everything together.

When she was done Clara glimpsed at the dark blue drink. "I hope I got this right."

She hurried back to his side; the light coming from him had turned white and was growing dimmer.

"Clara!" He cried reaching for her.

"I'm here!" She assured him.

Clara knelt in front of him and carefully tilted his chin then poured the liquid into his mouth.

His wounds started to heal.

He slowly stood and then his eyes widen with shock. "Clara what did you do?" He gasped.

Suddenly a burst of light shone from his body forcing Clara back and shielding her eyes.

When the light died the Doctor was hunched over and panting.

Clara cautiously walked towards him.

"Doctor?" She said reaching for him.

He slowly rose and stared at her.

Clara's eyes grew wide.

"It can't be." She whispered.

"It's not possible. He's supposed to have a new face." She muttered.

She came closer to him, his brown slightly spiked hair, dark brown eyes, tall thin frame was so familiar to her.

"I know that face but from where?" Clara wondered.

Then Clara closed her eyes and groaned. "Brilliant, I help him regenerate and he comes out looking like his tenth form."

"He's going to kill me." Clara thought.

The Doctor looked around like he was lost.

"Doctor, are you alright?" She asked.

He seemed confused. "W-where am I?"

"You're in my living room, Doctor." She said.

He stumbled a little towards her. "Who are you?"

"It's me Clara."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no this isn't right. What's going on?"

Clara tried to calm him down. "It's okay, I can explain."

He looked down at his clothes and frowned. "Why am I dressed like a magician and why do I sound like this?"

"Please Doctor just listen to me." She begged.

Clara tried to come towards him but he backed away from her.

The Doctor looked at his hands and panicked. "These hands, I've had these hands before! What's happening?"

"Calm down, everything will be fine." She said.

He started to speak again but doubled over in pain.

"Doctor what is it?" She asked.

"Blimey my head!" He groaned.

He then exhaled some orange stuff.

"Doctor?" She said softly.

He looked up and playfully grinned at her.

"Hello!" He said before passing out on the floor.

Clara quickly knelt beside him and rubbed his shoulder. "Doctor?"

He didn't answer.

She grabbed his stethoscope and listened to his chest.

Clara breathed a sigh of relief. "Good both hearts are working."

"Okay, so he's just resting, that's good." She told herself.

She then realized he needed a better place to rest than the floor.

Clara slowly moved him over to the couch.

She studied him; he seemed fine but his clothes were in rags but she didn't have any men's pajamas.

She glanced behind her at the TARDIS. "I wonder if he has any in there."

Clara went inside and started searching through the huge wardrobe, pulling out all kinds of clothes before finding a pair of striped pajamas.

She came back and realizing she had to undress him made her face turn beet red.

Clara scolded herself. "Come on, it's not like I haven't seen him naked before."

Still she struggled not to smile or stare at his well-developed body but somehow got him dressed.

Clara then sat next to him as he exhaled some more orange stuff.

She glanced at the clock it was late but she didn't want him to be alone so she grabbed a blanket and pillow and propped herself against the couch.

Clara knew he wasn't keen on touching but held his hand, anyway.

She squeezed his hand to let him know she was there.

Clara gasped when he lightly squeezed hers back.

She smirked at him. "Well, that's a switch."

Clara continued to hold his hand and stroked his long fingers.

She watched him rest and hoped she had the strength to go through another regeneration.


	3. Chapter 3

Clara slowly woke up and glanced around, it took a minute for her to remember she had fallen asleep in her chair in the living room.

She leaned her head back and tried to push the scary events of last night from her mind.

Clara turned her head and caught of a glimpse of the sleeping Doctor.

She knew it was still him but she never realized how different he was from her last two Doctors.

His eyes, hair, the sound of his voice; everything was so different it made her wonder what his personality was going to be like this time.

Clara slowly stood and went to the kitchen to get her coffee then came back to the living room.

She had gotten comfortable in her chair again when her phone rang; she groaned and got up to answer it.

"Hello?" She yawned.

"Hi Clara its Danny."

"Danny, hi!" She replied.

"Hi, you sound tired. Did you get any sleep?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah but I was grading papers and got to bed late." Clara lied.

"Well, its Sunday so you get some rest and maybe I'll come by later." He said.

Clara looked at the resting Doctor and panicked.

She couldn't let Danny see him or the TARDIS. "Uh, you can't." She said quickly.

"Why?"

"Um, the apartment is a mess. How about I come over there instead?" Clara asked.

"Sure sounds great maybe I can cook us dinner?" He replied.

She smirked. "You cook?"

"Well, I can try at least." He replied sheepishly.

Clara smiled. "I'd like that. How about Friday at 7:30 P.M?"

"Great, see you then." He said before hanging up.

Clara hung up and felt so guilty. She hated keeping secrets but she couldn't let Danny find out she was still traveling with the Doctor.

Then Clara noticed the Doctor's lips moving slightly, she came closer he was muttering something but she didn't understand it.

She knelt beside him and stroked his hair. "Something wrong Doctor?"

He continued to move his lips slowly.

Clara smiled and realized he was singing softly. She had heard him sing before when he was at the console after he thought she had gone to bed.

Clara didn't understand the words but she liked his soothing voice.

She grinned and lightly tapped his nose. "You're adorable you know that?" She teased.

Clara stood and went to her room to get dressed; she found a pair of black jeans and an oversized blue sweater.

She came back and decided to check on the Doctor's heartbeats.

Clara had already checked a few times last night but since the regeneration she was a little paranoid.

Her hand was near his chest when the Doctor gently grabbed her wrist.

"Doctor!" She yelped.

He opened his eyes and calmly looked at her. "Please stop doing that."

"Doctor you scared me!" She scowled.

He carefully sat up and frowned. "I'm sorry but you have checked my hearts more times than U.N.I.T."

Clara rolled her eyes. "Sorry, anything else you'd like to complain about?"

The Doctor thought about it.

"Yes, Time Lords are not adorable. We're slightly cute but never adorable." He sniffed.

She smirked and playfully slapped his leg.

He moved over a little so she could sit next to him.

"How do you feel?" Clara asked.

He did a so-so motion with his hand. "All things considering I feel pretty good. Thankfully emergency regenerations have a faster recovery time."

He glanced down at his attire. "Okay how did I go from a magician to pajamas?"

Clara blushed. "Sorry, I changed your clothes but I had no other choice."

He shrugged. "It's alright. It's not like you're the first companion to ever see me naked."

"Wait, what?" She blurted out.

"Now another question why does my voice sound so familiar and why do recognize these hands?" He said puzzled.

Clara winced and handed him a mirror. "Here, take a look."

The Doctor looked at himself and slowly raised his eyes to her. "Clara why do I look like my tenth form?"

She tugged at her fingers. "Because I messed up the formula."

The Doctor arched his eyebrow. "Really, what exactly did you do?"

"Well, I put in it three drops of blue, five drops of regeneration particles and something called a 2006 tablet." She replied.

The Doctor rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "Clara, dear those were year capsules and I needed a 2014 not a 2006."

"Well, I was I to know? I couldn't read your handwriting." She scowled.

"Considering that my regeneration was killing me; what did you expect?" He grumbled.

She folded her arms "Oh, well excuse me for saving your life." Clara frowned.

He could tell she was hurt and his expression soften.

"You're right I'm sorry. I should be thanking you not scolding you" He then surprised her with a hug.

"You're hugging me, you're properly hugging me!?" She said stunned.

He looked at her strangely. "Uh, yeah."

"You hate hugs." She replied.

He shrugged. "Personality change happens with regenerations."

"Then why are you still so grouchy?" She asked.

The Doctor sighed. "Well, that's the trouble with emergency regenerations. We always end up with a combination of personalities."

"Which ones do you get?" Clara asked.

He thought about it. "Well, I've got some from my last one, some from my eleventh and some from what you see now."

Clara looked at him concerned. "This repeat regeneration isn't going to hurt you, is it?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, just means I have relive this body again."

Clara nudged his shoulder. "Well, Mr. Personality ready to tell me what happened last night?"

The Doctor groaned. "I knew you were going to ask that."

She arched her eyebrow. "Well?"

He sighed. "Do you remember that Cybermen factory?"

Clara cringed. "Oh, no you didn't go there?"

He blushed. "Yeah but I was outside the factory."

"Oh, Doctor why?" She groaned.

"Well, I got a message asking for help on my psychic paper so I went there to help."

"Then what happened?" She asked.

"I heard some advance Cybermen coming and I accidentally hid some rather thorny bushes."

Clara stopped him.

"Let me guess they heard you." She replied.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, so I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and made them explode however they were filled with a nasty deadly radiation and I got soaked."

Clara rolled her eyes.

"Well at least I won." The Doctor pouted.

Clara sighed. "I'm glad you won but don't ever scare me like that again."

"Yes sir." He playfully saluted.

She smiled slightly and hugged his neck.

The Doctor embraced her back and Clara grinned she had forgotten how nice being in his arms felt.

After the hug he glanced over at the TARDIS; he looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked.

The Doctor exhaled. "I just realized the TARDIS may not recognize me. I'll have to go in and see."

His legs were a little wobbly as he stood.

Clara helped him steady himself.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The Doctor walked slowly to TARDIS and took a deep breath before going inside.

Clara stayed outside in the living room. "How is it in there?"

"Seems okay." The Doctor called out.

Suddenly there was a loud zap and popping noise. "On second thought maybe not." He said concerned.

"Doctor?" She called.

It zapped again and electric sparks flew out causing her to yelp.

"Okay, time to go!" He said dashing back out.

"Doctor what happened? Clara asked.

He sighed. "Desktop's confused. She's trying to compensate for two forms."

"Which means?" She said.

"She doesn't know which Doctor to recognize. She doesn't know this is my new face and not a paradox waiting to happen."

"So if she doesn't recognize you, now what?" Clara asked.

He sighed. "Now, I'm stuck on earth until she does."


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor plopped on the couch and stared at the floor.

Clara felt bad for him, she could see the disappointment and hurt in his eyes.

She knew how much the Doctor loved the TARDIS and how hurt he must be that it didn't recognize him.

"I'm sorry Doctor." She said sitting beside him.

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "It's okay, not your fault."

Clara shook her head. "It is my fault. I caused this mess."

He put his arm is around her. "Hey, you saved me, my impossible girl."

She smiled slightly.

"Besides the TARDIS problem will solve itself but we have another issue."

"What?" Clara asked.

The Doctor exhaled. "What am I going to do for clothes? I can't go in there; the TARDIS will have a fit."

Clara's eyes brighten. "I can go in there."

"You can?" He replied.

She nodded. "Sure, I was able to get those pajamas."

The Doctor was wary. "Can I trust you to pick out an outfit?"

Clara scoffed. "Of course you can. What do you think I'm going to do dress you up like the King of France?"

"Well…" He said.

Clara nudged his shoulder. "Oh come on besides while I was in there I found the perfect outfit for you."

The Doctor was reluctant but she looked so hopeful that he relented.

"Okay, let's see what you have in mind."

Clara grinned and rushed into the TARDIS while the Doctor waited.

He heard items falling and Clara cursing as he sat there silently praying she wouldn't make him look stupid.

When she came back she handed him a pair of slightly worn blue jeans, light weight grey sweater, a black leather jacket and a pair of beat up old Converse sneakers.

The Doctor looked over each garment carefully as Clara crossed her fingers. "Well?" She said.

He smiled. "Looks good but you know what with this regeneration I think I'll wear a variety of clothes."

Clara nodded in an agreement. "Sounds good, do you want me to get the outfit for you every day?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I'll do it. It'll give me a chance to work on getting the TARDIS to know me, again."

"So do you want to try on the clothes?" She asked eagerly.

He smiled. "Yeah, let's see how they look."

He left to change in the bathroom while Clara waited anxiously.

A couple of minutes later the Doctor slowly came out.

"Okay be honest how do I look?" He turned around for her.

Clara gasped. She had never seen him look so gorgeous.

"Well?" The Doctor said becoming worried.

She had to refrain herself from telling him he looked sexy.

Clara grinned and clasped her hands together. "Doctor you look amazing!"

"Thanks!" He smiled.

She nodded. "Normal clothes really suit you."

The Doctor frowned. "Oi'!"

"Sorry but I've seen some your past outfits." She smirked.

The Doctor scowled. "Well, what do you expect? I'm an alien not a fashion designer."

Clara then reached into her pocket. "Oh, before I forget."

She went to him and handed him a key on a chain. "Here I put your TARDIS key on a chain for you so you wouldn't lose it."

The Doctor grinned and put it on. "Clara you are brilliant! This can help me out with the TARDIS."

She grinned. "So do you like the outfit?"

He nodded. "Yes, it's perfect."

She beamed. "Told you I was good."

The Doctor smiled. "Yes, you are." He said kissing her forehead.

His lips made her shiver causing Clara to blush.

"Well, uh I'm going to get some tea. Want some?" She asked hurrying to the kitchen.

He nodded and offered to make it.

He began fixing the tea as she leaned against the counter and watched.

The Doctor noticed she was looking bothered.

"Something wrong?"

Clara sighed. "Well, while I was in the TARDIS I noticed it deleted my bedroom again."

He frowned. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she doesn't like me." Clara scowled.

He poured some tea and handed her a cup. "Well, if you were nicer to her maybe she wouldn't do it."

She groaned. "You always say that."

"It's true, Rose was nice to the TARDIS and she loved her."

She rolled her eyes; Clara hated being compared to Rose Tyler.

"You know she's sensitive just show her some kindness and the TARDIS will adore you." He replied.

Clara knew there was no point in arguing with him and decided to the change the subject.

"So since you're stuck here what you going to do?" Clara asked.

The Doctor took a sip and sighed. "I don't know but I can't stay here all day I'll go crazy."

"How about U.N.I.T?" She suggested.

He shot her a dirty look. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Clara snickered. "Sorry."

"Apology accepted." He sniffed.

"Is there anywhere else that you've worked?" She asked.

"I've worked as a server at a party but that was in a parallel world. I've also worked as a school teacher but my dog it blew up." He frowned.

Clara shrugged. "So? You can work at another school."

A sparkle appeared in his eyes. "Yeah, that's a brilliant idea!"

He kissed her hand and dashed out of the kitchen. "I've got to make a phone call, thanks Clara!"

Clara smiled and felt quite pleased with herself. "Top that Rose Tyler." She thought.

The next day at Coal Hill Secondary School Clara was greeted by Danny in the hall.

"Hi!" She said.

"Hi, feeling better?" He asked.

"Now, that I'm near you." She smiled.

Danny grinned and checked to see if anyone was watching before kissing her cheek.

Clara smiled then noticed the teachers walking to the teacher's lounge.

"Where's everyone going?" She asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Mr. Chesterton is introducing the new librarian."

"Why? It's not really a major announcement." Clara said.

Danny shrugged. "Don't know, I think he knows him or something."

They walked together to the teacher's lounge; everyone was standing there looking bored.

Clara sighed, she didn't really know what the big deal was.

Suddenly Mr. Chesterton appeared with a big smile. "Everyone I am thrilled to introduce our new librarian, John Smith."

Clara had heard the name before and played it over and over in her head.

Then she remembered; her eyes widen. "Oh, no, he wouldn't dare." She thought nervously biting her thumb nail.

Clara's heart dropped as a pair of familiar Converse sneakers strolled into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Clara pressed her lips as the Doctor walked in the room; wearing a blue suit, buttoned down white shirt, red tie and Converse sneakers.

She noticed the female staff went from being bored to being really interested.

"He's cute." Clara heard one female teacher say.

"Mm, I wonder if he's single." Another whispered.

Clara could feel her face turning red and she clenched her fists.

"I think the library is going to be really popular, here." Danny muttered to Clara.

She could hear the quiet cat calls they were making at the Doctor.

She rolled her eyes. "I was here first." Clara inadvertently grumbled to herself.

Mr. Chesterton continued to speak. "It really is an honor to have Mr. Smith here and I know he'll do an excellent job!"

"Thank you Mr. Chesterton" The Doctor smiled.

After he was done Clara really wanted to have a chat with the Doctor but she had a class waiting for her.

As she left the Doctor grinned but she shook her head and groaned.

"What's her problem?" He wondered.

Later at lunch Clara marched to the library and found the Doctor swinging around in his chair.

She tapped her foot and folded her arms. "Doctor I need to talk to you." Clara said firmly.

He stopped and smiled at her. "Hi, Clara isn't this great? All the books I can read and my own spinning chair!"

Clara sighed. "That's great but um, Doctor what are you doing here?"

"Uh, being the librarian?"

"I know that but I thought you were going to be a teacher or a caretaker at a different school." She said.

He shrugged. "Well, I was but then I realized that I know this school and I've never been a librarian before so I called Ian and here I am."

Clara shook her head. "Wait Ian, you mean Mr. Chesterton?"

The Doctor nodded.

She looked at him funny. "Bit bold calling him by his first name, isn't it?"

"Really?, he and his wife Barbara never complained when they were my companions." He replied.

Clara's mouth dropped. "Companions?"

The Doctor smiled. "Yep, they were also my granddaughter's teachers; lovely people!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up."

"What's wrong, now? He scoffed.

Clara placed her hands on her hips and gave him a cold stare.

He sighed. "I'm sensing that you're angry with me."

She picked at her sweater and shrugged. "Maybe."

"What for?" He said

"I-it's just not a good idea for you to be here." She scowled.

He stood and leaned forward on his desk. "Why?"

The Doctor didn't know that Danny was unaware about them traveling and was worried that him being there would expose her secret.

Still Clara wanted to tell him; she at least owed him that instead she changed her mind and decided to leave.

"I've got to go." Clara said walking away.

The Doctor started to follow her and tried to reason with her.

"Clara? Clara wait!" He said but she was out the door.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head. "I don't think I'll ever understand her."

The rest of the day Clara was mentally kicking herself for how she treated the Doctor.

"He's my friend, I didn't have to bite his head off." She thought.

After school she dashed to the library in hopes the Doctor would still be there but halfway over there Danny spotted her.

"Clara!" He said catching up to her.

Clara sighed and stopped. "Hi!" She greeted him.

Danny kissed her cheek. "Hi, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you looked bothered when Mr. Chesterton introduced John Smith." He said.

Clara smiled and put her arms around his neck. "I wasn't. I was just in a hurry to give a quiz to my students."

Danny looked at her strangely. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Clara assured him.

He shrugged. "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll call you later!" Clara said.

She watched him get into his car as soon as he was gone Clara hurried to library.

She walked in and expected to find the Doctor but he wasn't there.

"Doctor? Doctor where are you?" She called.

"Under here." A voiced answered back.

Clara looked over the desk and found the Doctor sitting underneath.

"Hello!" He smiled.

She went around and sat beside him. "Hi, what are you doing?"

He shrugged and tossed his sonic screwdriver. "Taking a break."

She looked at him funny. "Under a desk?"

"Had to. It's been a busy day and I needed a place to hide."

Clara made a face; the library normally wasn't that busy, ever.

"Really?" Clara replied.

The Doctor groaned. "I swear Clara, I had no idea how much human females here love to read."

She smirked.

"And not only that they kept returning books that weren't even in the catalogue."

He started emptying his pockets and pulled out bits of paper.

"What's that?"

The Doctor grunted. "Phone numbers."

"Why?"

"They came with every returned book I got." He grumbled.

For some reason she found it funny and started chuckling.

"It's not funny." He scowled but eventually started laughing.

"Okay, maybe it's a little funny." He smiled.

She nudged his shoulder. "Listen I'm sorry I gave you a hard time."

He shrugged. "It's okay, I think I know why you were upset."

"You do?" She replied.

He nodded. "And I want you to know I'm not going intrude on you and Danny."

Clara shook her head. "I didn't think that."

"It alright. I know after the last time I was here it caused some problems." He replied.

"You weren't that bad." She said.

He gave her a look.

She shrugged. "Okay, there were some issues but everything turned out alright."

"Well, I promise I won't cause any problems." The Doctor said crossing both hearts.

Clara smiled slightly. "By the way I meant to say that's a very smart suit. How did you get it out of the TARDIS?"

He smiled. "Very quickly."

Clara nodded in approval. "Nice, so how you did you get here, anyway?"

"Bus."

"You have money?" She asked surprised.

"No, but I do have psychic paper." He smirked.

She shook her head. "Doctor you are something."

"I know." He grinned leaning his head back.

Clara smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're here."

He glanced at her. "Yeah?"

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Definitely!"

"Thanks." The Doctor replied.

"And I'm sorry about the friendly teachers." She said.

He grinned. "It's okay, I'm just glad we're friends again."

The Doctor took her hand and held it.

Clara smiled and was feeling optimistic she had everything under control.


	6. Chapter 6

Clara was getting ready for her date with Danny and checked herself in the mirror one last time.

She had decided on wearing black tights, navy blue mini dress and a matching jacket, her hair was done up in a bun.

She smiled and grabbed her purse and headed to the living room.

Clara noticed the Doctor kneeling besides the TARDIS talking and stroking it.

"Hi." Clara said staring at him.

"Hi, ready for your date?" The Doctor asked.

She looked at him funny. "Yeah, what are you doing?"

He quickly glanced at her. "Bonding with the TARDIS."

"You do know how weird that looks, right?" Clara asked.

He shrugged. "No more than you do."

She placed her hand on her hip. "Excuse me?"

"What? You're the one with the discolored face." The Doctor replied.

She sighed heavily. "It's called makeup."

The Doctor stood and leaned against the TARDIS.

"Humans, always dependent on artificial beauty." He chuckled.

Clara scowled. "Are you saying I'm ugly?"

He groaned. "No, what I'm saying is humans cover up instead of revealing what they were born with."

"Okay, you've lost me." She replied.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and came towards her.

He gently touched and caressed her face.

Clara shivered at the warmth of his touch. Her gaze was locked on his dark and intense brown eyes.

"Okay, for instance you have high cheek bones, beautiful wide eyes, flawless porcelain skin."

Clara swallowed as he placed his finger on her lips and carefully rubbed them.

"And you have perfect red lips so why cover it?" He scoffed.

Clara cleared her throat. "B-because Danny likes it." She squeaked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, as long as you don't mind."

He knelt back down on the floor and continued to stroke the TARDIS.

"Is that even working?" She asked.

He sighed. "I don't know. She still thinks there something wrong with me and I can't convince her otherwise."

Clara smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks I'll need it." He replied.

Clara touched her cheek and smiled before leaving.

The door closed and the Doctor stared at the TARDIS for a few moments feeling frustrated.

"Come on, please!?" He begged.

After a few unsuccessful minutes he decided to give up.

The Doctor fell back on the couch and watched the ceiling.

Suddenly the phone rang; he groaned and got up to answer it.

"Hello?" He sighed.

"Hi, Doctor it's me Kristy, Ian's granddaughter."

He smiled. "Little Kristy? You're a teacher at the same school as Clara, aren't you?"

"Yeah." She replied in a flirtatious voice.

"Oh, I remember the last time I saw you. You were the cutest little thing!" The Doctor gushed.

"Well, I'm not little now, Doctor." Kristy replied in a sexy throaty voice.

He gulped and his voice cracked. "I-I didn't say you were. Um, if you n-need to talk to Clara she's not here."

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to you." She replied.

The Doctor arched his eyebrow and listened to her.

At Danny's apartment Clara sat anxiously with her eyes closed while he served up their dinner.

"Is it ready, yet?"

"Just about!" He smiled setting the plates down.

"Okay." He said.

Clara opened them and smiled. "Danny, it looks amazing!"

"Yep, straight from the finest takeout in London."

"Seriously?" She smirked.

"Well, I did say I try and I did." He blushed.

Clara grinned. "Well, it still looks good."

Danny smiled and reached over to touch her hand.

"Listen, Clara I know London isn't as exciting as traveling with the Doctor but I'm glad you stopped."

Clara gave a small smile. "I'm glad too."

"I mean it really was dangerous to be with him."

She shrugged. "Wasn't that bad. He had good qualities."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"What?" Clara said.

"He was a rude and grouchy alien." Danny pointed out.

She frowned.

"Yeah but he's my rude and grouchy alien." Clara thought.

"I don't know how you stood it." He replied.

"I stood it because he's my friend." She muttered.

Clara couldn't take him picking on the Doctor anymore and quickly changed the subject.

"So how was your day?" She asked.

Danny nodded and started telling her about his day as Clara's mind wandered over to the Doctor.

"I wonder what he's doing, right now."

After dinner Danny and Clara stood outside his apartment.

"I really had fun." Clara said.

Danny grinned. "Well, I had fun with you too."

He kissed her gently and said goodnight.

Clara walked to her car smiling.

At home the Doctor was pacing the floor back and forth feeling excited; he couldn't wait to tell Clara the news.

The door opened and Clara walked in. "Hey!" She said.

"Hi, how was your date?" The Doctor asked.

"It was nice." Clara replied putting down her purse and removing her jacket.

She looked at her watch and frowned. "You're up late, aren't you?"

The Doctor grinned. "That's because I've got some big news!"

"You got the TARDIS fixed?" She said quickly.

He shook his head. "You remember Kristy Chesterton?"

Clara flinched at the mention of her name as she removed her shoes.

Kristy was one of the teachers making comments about the Doctor.

Clara also never liked her since day one but since she was Ian's grandaughter chose not to say that.

"Uh, I think I do, why?" She asked.

The Doctor grinned. "She asked me out for next Saturday!"

Her eyes widen in shock. "What?"

He nodded. "That's right I'm going on a date with Kristy!"


	7. Chapter 7

Clara gawked at the Doctor. She could not believe her ears, maybe she was tired, maybe she didn't hear him right.

"Would you repeat that?" She asked sitting down.

He sighed and said one word at a time. "I'm- going- out- with- Kristy- Chesterton."

Clara nodded. "Uh, huh; can I ask why?"

"Because I like her and she's a good friend of mine." He replied sitting across from her.

"You don't even have any money to go anywhere." She pointed out.

The Doctor shrugged. "That's okay we're having dinner at her place."

Clara leaned forward and studied him.

"Have you even been around human females before?" She asked.

He arched his eyebrow.

Clara nodded. "Of course." She muttered.

She sat back and huffed.

"Clara what's your problem?" He said.

"Nothing, I hope you enjoy your date." Clara replied bitterly.

The Doctor frowned.

He tried to reach towards her but she quickly stood up.

"I-I've got to go to bed." She blurted out.

The Doctor followed her. "Clara?"

He gently took her arm and pulled her back.

"Clara what's wrong?"

Clara just pressed her lips and avoided his eyes.

"Please, Clara?" He begged.

Finally she blurted out. "I don't like her, okay!"

The Doctor nodded. "I see, can I ask why?"

Clara couldn't think of a reason at least a logical one that didn't involve colorful language.

"I just don't." She replied.

"Real mature answer." She scolded herself.

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, I think she's a nice girl and there's nothing wrong with dinner among friends."

"Oh, please!" She scoffed.

"What?"

"You really think that's all she wants?" Clara scowled.

He chuckled. "You humans really need to get your minds out of the gutter."

"It's not. I just don't think she's your type that's all." She replied not quite understanding why she said that.

He cleared his throat. "Clara, I think I'm capable of knowing what my type is but thank you for your concern."

She exhaled. "Fine, have it your way."

Clara brushed past him for her bedroom.

"Clara?" He called.

She turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Does it bother you if I go on this date?" He asked sounding worried.

Clara tried to stay annoyed but couldn't; she was no match for those big sad eyes.

Clara relented.

"No it doesn't, good night Doctor." She smiled.

She quietly left for her room and as soon as she closed the door Clara leaned against it and sighed.

"It's official I hate him." She grumbled.

On Saturday night Clara was heading upstairs when she passed the bathroom and noticed the Doctor getting ready for his date.

He was fixing his slightly spiked brown hair in the mirror and muttering to himself; she smirked and tapped on the doorframe.

"Oh, hi!" He blushed.

"Hi, yourself." She smiled.

"So do I look okay?" The Doctor asked standing in his brown pinstripe suit.

"Impressive but I thought that suit was destroyed during an explosive regeneration?" She asked.

He grinned. "I keep spares."

Clara rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

He stuck his tongue out and continued to mess with his hair.

"Besides it was the only outfit I could successfully grab from the TARDIS."

She chuckled. "I've been meaning to ask how the TARDIS's progress is going."

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, she's letting me in there longer than five seconds."

Her eyes brighten. "Oh, how long is she letting you in there, now?"

He sighed. "Seven seconds."

"So this going to take a while, right?" Clara sighed.

"Yeah, sorry." He mumbled.

She smiled. "It's okay. I kind of like having you as a roommate."

She noticed him putting something in his hair.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked.

"I'm using a little of my hair gel." The Doctor replied.

Clara muffled a giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know Time Lords were vain." She replied.

He scowled but then his eyes flashed. "Yeah, I guess you're right considering you don't seem to care about that speck on your nose."

"I do not have a speck on my nose!" She protested.

The Doctor shrugged. "Alright, have it your way."

Clara groaned and walked towards him. "Okay, where is it?"

"Right there." He grinned before dropping a dot of gel on the tip of her nose.

She smirked and grabbed a wash cloth and attempted to throw it at him but slipped.

"Whoa!" He said catching her in his arms.

"You alright?" He asked softly.

She glanced up at him and realized their faces were less than an inch apart.

"Uh, yeah." She replied gazing into his dark brown eyes.

After a few awkward seconds Clara cleared her throat.

"Um, I-I think you can let me up, now." She said.

The Doctor blushed. "Oh, right, sorry."

He helped her up and sheepishly smiled. "Uh, I better go."

"O-of course." She smiled nervously.

The Doctor nodded and brushed past her.

Clara shook her head. "What just happened?" She thought out loud.

The Doctor showed up at Kristy's feeling perfectly fine until the door opened.

Kristy stood there in a low cut red mini dress causing the Doctor's mouth to drop.

"Kristy!" He squeaked.

"Something wrong, Doctor?" She asked leaning against the door.

"No, I j-just never realized h-how much you've g-grown." He stuttered.

Kristy grinned. "Oh, you're still funny Doctor."

He slowly walked into her apartment and looked around. "Nice place." He said.

She sat down and smiled. "Thanks, won't you sit down?"

He noticed she was sitting on the leather couch in a way that fully displayed her long legs.

The Doctor swallowed and cautiously sat at the opposite end of the couch.

She pouted and twirled a strand of honey-blond hair. "What are you doing down there for?"

"I like it here." He said quickly.

Kristy smirked and moved down towards him.

She sat so close he heard his manic heartbeats in his ears.

Her warm breath tickled the side of his neck and he started feeling flushed.

"I better go!" He said getting up.

Kristy pulled him back down and tugged at his tie.

"I think you should stay." She smiled.

"Why?" He asked.

"This is why." She whispered before pressing her lips against his.

The kiss quickly turned passionate and intense.

Her lips were so soft the Doctor was tempted to give in but the image of Ian strangling him entered his mind and he manage to pull away from her grasp.

He got up and readjusted his tie.

"Kristy what the hell is wrong with you?" The Doctor scowled.

"What?" She replied reaching towards him.

He quickly moved back.

"This isn't you. The little Kristy I know doesn't wear those kinds of dresses and she's nice but not that damn nice!"

She frowned. "I'm not little anymore, Doctor." Kristy said annoyed.

The Doctor snapped his fingers and pointed at her.

"You see that's normally how you respond when I call you little." He replied.

"So?" Kristy replied.

"So when you didn't on the phone I knew something was wrong." The Doctor said.

Kristy lowered her eyes.

"Kristy please talk to me." He begged.

She sighed. "You're right and I'm sorry." She replied softly.

Not ready to sit down yet he folded his arms and waited for her to explain.

Kristy sniffed and shook her head. "I'm so ashamed. I can't believe I let Danny talk me into this."

"Danny!?" He exclaimed.

Kristy nodded, now intrigued he sat beside her.

"Okay, what's going on?" He asked.

"I've been seeing Danny for a while."

He arched his eyebrow. "This explains why she could never get a hold of him on the TARDIS phone because Danny was with you."

Kristy avoided his disapproving stare and nodded.

"You see you and Clara traveling together bothered him and Danny found out about my ties to you and we started talking." She explained.

"Okay and?" He replied.

She sighed. "And Danny seems to think something more was going on between you two and thought you were going to steal Clara away from him.

"Figures silly jealous humans." He mumbled.

"Anyway, Danny's noticed this pattern of you mysteriously coming back and usually for Clara."

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, this time he knew you were back because he overheard grandpa talking to you on the phone so he asked me to do some "creative convincing" so you would dump Clara then she would hate you and stay with him." She muttered.

"What!" He yelled.

"I'm really sorry." She wept.

The Doctor sighed.

"But why fool me? Why go along with it?"

Kristy shrugged. "I don't know; I guess I felt bad for him. I was stupid."

The Doctor rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, you were."

"Thanks." She sniffed.

He put his arm around her. "Look, I appreciate the honesty but this mess with Danny is going to hurt Clara and I'm going to have to tell her."

She nodded. "I know and I'm really sorry."

"And yes Danny messed up too but he's got to work that out with her but I would suggest you stop seeing him." The Doctor said.

Kristy nodded. "I will."

He smiled sadly at her.

"Good, now I've got to go." The Doctor said softly.

She just nodded.

He had opened the door when she called to him. "Do you forgive me, Doctor?"

The Doctor sighed. "I'm disappointed but I'll always forgive you.

"The Doctor went back and kissed the top of her head.

Kristy smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"Take care of yourself." He said as he closed the door.

The feeling of dread hit his stomach as he slowly walked back to Clara's apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late when the Doctor came back; walking inside the apartment he was surprised to see Clara's lights still on.

He loosened his tie and removed his jacket and hung it up on the TARDIS door knob and stared at the blue box like it was mocking him.

"We're going to have words when this is over." He grumbled.

Then the Doctor noticed a pair of familiar bare feet sticking out from the other end of the couch and saw Clara was fast asleep.

He smiled and knelt beside the couch and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Clara? Clara?" He gently said.

Clara stirred but didn't wake up.

He chuckled. "Okay, Miss Oswald off to bed." The Doctor scooped her up in his arms and he carried her to her bedroom.

The Doctor gently laid her down and started to leave when she clutched his hand forcing him back.

"Blimey, what is with humans tonight treating me like a yo-yo all of a sudden?" He muttered.

He looked down at Clara who had cuddled up to his arm.

He smiled. "Okay, boss you win."

The Doctor freed his arm then got into bed and propped himself up against her pillows allowing her to curl up in his lap.

The Doctor glanced around and sighed. "You really need to put a T.V in here." He mumbled.

He heard Clara mutter in response causing him to smirk.

As he watched her sleep the Doctor gently stroked her hair and rested his head back.

Feeling bored after a while he went searching through her nightstand for a book to read.

"She must have a book here someplace." The Doctor frowned.

Unsuccessful he sighed but something sticking out of the pillow next to him caught his eye.

It looked like a book; he pulled it out and glanced at the cover.

It read "101 Places to see." The Doctor grinned.

He looked through it and saw there was a circle around some of the page numbers.

"Still holding me to these places, huh?" He replied.

The Doctor glanced down at his sleeping beauty and put his arm around her.

"I promise Clara someday I'll take you to every one of those places even if I have to make one up."

She moved closer and continued to sleep; the Doctor sighed. "You're not going to let me go, are you?"

Clara moaned softly and the Doctor smiled. "My impossible girl."

After a while he managed to free himself and repositioned her on the bed, covered her up and kissed her forehead.

The Doctor paused at her door and glanced back at Clara's dresser a framed picture of her and Danny sat near her lamp.

He pressed his lips and shook his head as he left her room.

The Doctor lay back on the couch and tried to figure out how to tell Clara about Kristy and Danny before falling into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning Clara woke up slowly and was surprised to see she was in bed and still dressed.

She heard the T.V in living room and got out of bed to find the Doctor pulling on the TARDIS's doorknob.

"Um, what are you doing?" She asked.

He groaned. "She's locked me out!"

"What?"

The Doctor sighed. "The TARDIS has locked me out."

She smirked. "Now, you know how it feels."

"Ha, ha!" He frowned.

"Sorry." She smirked.

He yawned in response.

"You look tired." Clara noticed.

He lightly kicked it and leaned against the side. "Thanks so did you sleep well?"

Clara nodded. "Yeah, um, I'm still dressed?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"You fell asleep on the couch." The Doctor said.

"How did I end up in bed?" She asked.

"I carried you."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because right now the couch is my bed and I figured you'd be more comfortable in your bed." The Doctor said.

"Oh." She replied.

"You're welcome, by the way." He sniffed.

Clara shot him a playful look. "Oh, you know I'm grateful."

He grinned. "Yeah, I know."

She shook her head. "I'm dying for a cup of coffee, you want one?"

He nodded and they went to the kitchen.

Clara poured them each a cup of coffee.

He took a sip and smirked.

"What?" Clara asked.

"Nothing it's just this coffee reminds of someone."

"Who?" Clara replied.

"Jackie, she used to make a good cup of coffee, too." He said.

Clara swallowed a sip. "Who's Jackie, a companion?"

He rolled his eyes. "Heaven forbid she was Rose's mum. Gave me my very first slap in the face."

Clara playfully pouted. "Aw, I wasn't the first?"

The Doctor grinned and tapped the tip of her nose. "Cute." He replied.

"By the way how was your date?" Clara asked curiously.

He avoided her eyes. "Oh, it went okay." He replied quickly.

She waited for him to say more but he didn't. "That's it nothing else?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Yeah basically."

"Are you going to see her again?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, but only when Ian invites me over for holiday dinners."

She noticed he was very reluctant with his answers.

"Doctor, is there something wrong?"

"No, no nothing's wrong, why?" He asked.

Clara gave him a stern look. "I think you're lying."

He gave a nervous chuckle. "Why do you think that?"

She sighed. "Rule number one: the Doctor lies."

The Doctor lowered his head before slowly glancing up at her.

"You know me very well." He smiled sadly.

Clara placed her hands on her hips. "Doctor, what's going on?"

He set down his cup and rubbed the back of his neck. "Last night wasn't a date; it was more of a set up."

"Sorry?" She replied.

"A friend of yours asked Kristy to "convince" me to dump you so you would hate me and never want to travel with me again." He replied.

Clara frowned. "Who would do a thing like that?"

He swallowed. "Danny; he's been seeing Kristy during our travels."

Clara's eyes widen with shock. "What!?"

"He seems to think we've been together so he came up with this plan." He replied softly.

She shook her head. "No, no you're wrong!"

"I don't think I am." The Doctor said regretfully.

Clara slammed her hand on the counter.

"How dare you even think something like that; Danny is a good man!" She yelled.

The Doctor sighed. "I'm sure he's a good man but Kristy said-"

Clara stopped him. "Oh, so now you're going to listen to somebody like Kristy Chesterton?!"

"Clara, please." He said trying to calm her down.

Clara pointed at him accusingly. "You never even liked Danny. This is just your cruel attempt to hurt him!"

"Okay, no I don't like Danny Pink! I can't stand him but I would never try to jeopardize your relationship with him!" He replied.

"Then why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Because I hate the thought of Danny with someone else and getting away with it." He replied.

She wiped her eyes. "Danny's wonderful, he wouldn't hurt me like that!"

The Doctor groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Clara when will you realize that Danny's no more perfect than any other human?" He snapped.

She glared at him and raised her hand to slap him but he grabbed her wrist surprising Clara.

"How did you do that?" She said.

"Practice. Now, if I let go will you please hear me out?" He asked softly.

Clara nodded.

He gently let go of her wrist. "I want to be wrong. I want Kristy to be a liar so instead of slapping me to my next regeneration I think you need to talk to Danny and find out what's going on."

Clara swallowed. "Alright, I will and I'll prove that you're wrong."

The Doctor nodded. "I honestly hope I am." He replied as he left the kitchen.

But in the back of her mind Clara remembered all those canceled dates and holiday dinners and those phone calls where all she got was his voice mail but that didn't mean anything, did it?

"Danny you better have the right answers for me tomorrow." She muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

Clara found Danny out in the hall; she took a deep breath and marched up to him, anyway.

"Danny, I need to talk to you."

"Clara, hi!" He smiled.

He tried to kiss her but she moved her head. "Don't, just don't." She replied.

Danny frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" He asked.

"Were you seeing Kristy while I was gone?" Clara asked folding her arms.

"What?" Danny scoffed.

"Just answer me." She said firmly.

"Yes but..." He started to say.

She slapped him across his face. "How could you do that to me?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds."

Clara gawked. "Being with another girl isn't as bad as it sounds, really?"

"I'm sorry but you were gone so long that I had terrible thoughts of what you both were doing?" He replied.

She scoffed. "Seriously, that's the dumbest thing that's ever come out of your mouth."

"Okay, I know he looks old enough to be your space dad but I've heard he has a history of charming women. I couldn't take a chance."

Clara pressed her lips. "So instead of talking to me about it you decided to humiliate the Doctor and hurt me, right?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you but if keeping you means humiliating the Doctor then yes it was worth it." Danny replied.

"The Doctor is my friend!" She snapped fighting back her tears.

"I'm sorry but I was scared of losing you." He insisted.

"But you weren't scared to be with Kristy, were you?" Clara glared.

He sighed. "Clara please."

Clara shook her head. "So how would you like it if I kissed someone else, then?" She replied.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"I can find somebody here too just as easily as you can!" She shouted.

"Clara you wouldn't?"

"Watch me." She said walking away.

Danny followed her. "Be reasonable, who are you going to kiss; the P.E teacher? Everyone else is either female or ancient!" He scoffed.

Just then the Doctor stepped out of the library jotting something on a clipboard with the pen cap in his mouth.

Clara smirked and glanced back at Danny. "Who says it has to be a teacher?"

Danny's eyes widen. "Clara!"

Clara wasn't listening she marched up to the Doctor and tapped his shoulder.

He glanced up at her. "Can I help you?"

Clara grinned and pulled the cap from his mouth and knocked the clipboard out of his hands.

"Oi'!" He frowned.

"Shut up." Clara replied pulling his lapels towards her and pressing her lips against his.

It was only supposed to last a minute just a quick kiss; long enough to make Danny squirm but the Doctor's lips felt so good she melted into him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss became slower and tender; Clara was so lost in the kiss she didn't notice Danny storming off or the Doctor tapping her shoulder to warn her students were coming out of their classrooms.

Suddenly she heard."Way go Miss Oswald!" One shouted.

"Ha, ha! Mr. Pink got dumped for the librarian!" Another cackled.

"I'm so putting this on Twitter!" One girl squealed with delight.

Clara pulled away mortified; her face turned beet red and gawked at the Doctor.

"Oh, my god I'm so sorry." She gasped before running away.

Their was a chorus of whistles as she rushed out the hall.

The commotion caused Ian to come out of his office scowling. "What in the world is going on?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I have no idea but on the bright side I don't think Clara's mad at me anymore."

"What?" Ian replied confused.

The Doctor smoothed his hair and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Ian I need to get another pen." He squeaked going past him back into the library.

Ian looked lost and just shook his head then went back in his office.

Later the Doctor realized Clara never returned to the school and rushed home to check on her.

"Clara?" He called.

"Right here." She answered.

He looked over and found her sitting on the floor in front of the couch eating chocolate.

"Clara?' He said.

"Hi." She muttered.

The Doctor sat beside her. "How are you?"

She shrugged. "Depends are you still speaking to me?"

She handed him a piece of chocolate.

"Of course I am!" He assured her.

"Thank you. Has Mr. Chesterton fired us? " She sniffed.

"Nope." The Doctor smiled.

"Really, how?" She said surprised.

He smirked. "I have ways."

"What did you do?"

"I told Ian we were rehearsing for a play but auditorium wasn't available." He smiled.

Clara grinned. "You are brilliant!"

He smiled and shoved a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"So care to explain that lovely display of emotions earlier?" He asked.

She cringed and buried her face in her knees. "Thanks for reminding me."

"You started it." He replied.

Clara sighed. "I confronted Danny about Kristy and he told..." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"He told you?" The Doctor finished for her.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry." He replied putting his arm around her.

Clara wiped her eyes.

"I should be apologizing to you." She said.

"What for?"

She sniffed. "Because I didn't believe you and I kissed you in front of the entire school."

"It's okay." He said.

"You're not mad?" She replied.

The Doctor scoffed. "Never."

Clara glanced at him. "What exactly happened with Kristy?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You said she tried to "convince" you; what does that mean?" Clara asked.

"What do you think it means?" He said softly.

Clara nodded that she understood.

"Sorry." She replied cuddling closer.

He shrugged. "No, big deal."

"I think it is." Clara replied.

"Why?" He asked.

She sniffed. "Because you're my friend."

He smiled and held her hand.

The Doctor noticed her taking a sip from a wine glass. "What are you drinking?"

"Glass of wine, want one?" She asked handing him a glass.

He studied the pink and blue swirled liquid. "Clara what of kind wine is this?"

"Intergalactic wine." She replied.

He frowned. "Where did you get it?"

"Orient express, remember? I paid the conductor 60 bucks for it." Clara replied.

He gave her a look.

Clara rolled her eyes. "What?"

"We were saving that for a special occasion."

She scoffed. "I think after the rough two days we've had we can make an exception."

He shrugged and took a sip. "Point taken but it was still for a special occasion."

Clara scoffed. "Whatever." She muttered.

Taking another sip the Doctor smirked.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, I just never heard you say whatever, before."

"Is that bad?" Clara replied.

He shook his head. "No, I think it's cute."

She smiled but lowered her eyes and wiped them.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She took another drink from her glass. "I should've listened to you instead of making excuses for him."

"I really wanted to be wrong." He replied.

She shook her head.

"I shouldn't let this get to me. Sometimes I wish I could be like you, nothing bothers you." Clara said.

"Who says nothing bothers me?" He replied.

"Do things bother you?" She asked.

He took another sip of wine. "Yes."

"Really like what?" Clara said.

"Like when you got hurt by Danny." He admitted.

Clara smiled slightly. "Well, Kristy hurting you bothers me; I always thought she was a brat."

The Doctor chuckled.

"I mean seriously you deserve better." She replied.

"Thanks." He said softly.

He noticed she was staring at him. "What?"

She twirled a strand of her hair. "Doctor just out curiosity what kind of kisser is Kristy?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, her lips were soft but her hands were everywhere."

Clara giggled. "Would you kiss her again?"

He shook his head. "Nah, she reminds me too much of Lady Cassandra."

Clara smiled and poured them both more wine. "I'm kind of glad you regenerated."

"Oh?" He said.

"Yeah, you're hugger and your clothes are way better than your last two regenerations." She teased.

He gave a mock gasp. "And what was wrong with my wardrobe before?"

Clara rolled her eyes. "Bowties and a magicians jacket, please!"

"Better than that ugly red shirt with the splotchy dots you like to wear a lot." He pouted.

"It's not ugly!" She playfully scoffed.

He leaned his head back on the couch and smirked. "Yes, it is! It's too ugly for a pretty girl like you." The Doctor replied closing his eyes.

Clara smiled and watched him for a minute before poking his shoulder. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?" He muttered.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, surprising him.

The Doctor looked at her and chuckled. "What brought that on?"

Clara cuddled up to him. "Just wanted to say thank you for putting up with me."

He smiled and pulled her closer. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Miss Oswald." He said softly.

Clara smiled and listened to his heartbeats until falling asleep herself.


	10. Chapter 10 (Slight Rewrite)

The next morning everyone had the day off due to a pipe leak at the school so Clara was trying to sleep in but the sound of buzzing and grunting woke her up; she suspected it was the Doctor.

She then realized she was in her bed and smiled.

"He must have carried me in here, again." Clara thought.

Clara grabbed her robe and walked out of the bedroom.

"Doctor what are you… whoa!" She exclaimed.

Clara's face turned beet red as she realized the Doctor was only wearing a pair of blue jeans but no shirt.

He looked at her strangely. "What?"

"You're not wearing a shirt!" She exclaimed.

"So?"

She sighed. "So can you put it on please before my friend comes over?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Well, I would love to; I really would but I can't open the door." He replied.

"What, I thought you could, now?" Clara asked.

"I did too but when I opened it she started growling and slammed the door and locked it. I've been trying to unlock it with the sonic screwdriver."

She muffled a giggle.

He folded his arms. "Not funny."

Clara cleared her throat. "Sorry. Let me try."

She walked over and simply opened the door went inside and came back out with a tan graphic t-shirt.

"Here." She said trying to hide her grin.

The Doctor scowled. "Cute real cute!"

"You know I quite enjoy her liking me." She smiled.

He folded his arms and pouted.

She smirked. "Sorry but now you know it feels."

He sighed and started putting on the shirt. "Okay, okay I'll talk to her."

"Thank you!" She grinned.

The Doctor chuckled. "Glad you're enjoying this."

She smiled. "Yeah, I am!"

"By the way who's this friend that's coming over?" He asked.

"Well, her name's Tara and I accidently took her grade book so she's stopping by to get it." Clara explained.

The Doctor nodded then noticed Clara searching around the living room.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I can't find my cell phone. I'm going to check the bedroom." She replied.

"What about Tara?"

"Could you handle that for me? Her grade book is on the table." She said.

The Doctor groaned. "Okay."

"Thanks!" She said heading to the bedroom.

Just then the door knocked. He sighed and answered it.

A pretty, dark skinned woman with a model figure stood there smiling.

She reminded him of Martha.

"Hi, I'm looking for Clara Oswald, she has my grade book." She said.

The Doctor smiled. "Yeah, won't you come in?"

"Thanks. By the way I'm Tara Booker." She extended her hand.

He nodded and shook her hand. "John Smith I'm a friend of Clara's."

"Right you're the new librarian."

"Yeah, that's me." The Doctor smiled

"Do you live here?" She asked.

"No, just visiting."

Tara nodded then her eyes lit up. "Is that a vintage police boss?" She asked pointing at the TARDIS. She walked past him and stared at the TARDIS in awe. "It's magnificent!"

The Doctor panicked slightly.

"Thanks but yeah I uh, collect antiques." He answered quickly.

She smiled. "Really? I love collecting antiques so does my boyfriend. He has a birthday coming up, he would love something like this."

He watched her as she ran her hand across the TARDIS door and silently prayed that she wouldn't open the door.

Tara sighed. "Well, I guess I'll get my grade book and leave."

The Doctor nodded and retrieved it for her.

She smiled. "Thanks. Listen I'd love to chat with you more. Let me give you my number and maybe we could get together sometimes and talk antiques."

He nodded and Tara jotted down her phone number for him and handed it to him.

Her smiled politely and accepted the piece of paper.

Tara smiled and thanked him again before leaving. After she was gone he glanced at the number before shoving it in his pocket.

"Did Tara get her grade book?" Clara asked coming back out.

He nodded. "Yep."

Clara smiled and took his hand. "Good, now come with me." She brushed past him. "Where are we going?" He asked following her.

Clara smirked. "Well, since you're stuck here this is my opportunity to finally teach you how to make a soufflé."

"You sure you don't mean how not to make one?" He teased.

She poked her head out of the kitchen and playfully stuck her tongue out. "Now come along." She said.

The Doctor saluted. "Yes, mam!"

He sat there on the stool and watched her gather everything. "What kind are you making?" He asked.

"Banana." Clara smiled.

"Aw you remembered." He smirked.

Clara blushed. "It's my mum's recipe." She said.

The Doctor smiled thoughtfully. "I met your mum, she was a lovely person."

"When was that?" She asked.

He chuckled resting his chin on his hand. "When you nearly killed me with your kick ball."

Clara rolled her eyes. "I said I was sorry."

The Doctor smiled. "It's okay, I'm just surprised you weren't scared of me."

"Well, I kind of felt like I knew you already." She replied softly getting the eggs from the fridge.

He chuckled. "I must've looked pretty strange to you in my old fashioned suit."

Clara smiled. "Actually I thought you were very handsome."

The Doctor smirked. "Thanks."

"In fact I still do." She admitted softly.

The Doctor cleared his throat and blushed. "Um, do you have everything?" Clara looked around the counter and frowned. "No, I don't have the flour."

"Is that it up there?" He asked pointing at the top cabinet."

"Yeah." She sighed realizing she couldn't reach it. "Could you get it for me?"

The Doctor smiled. "Sure." He reached and pulled it down for her. He studied the plump white bag. "What exactly is flour?"

Before she could answer he started shaking the bag and opened it; it blew on Clara covering her face, a little.

He starting laughing. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't realize that would happen."

She wanted to be mad but smirked instead. Clara casually strolled over. "Actually this is what happens." She sprinkled some flour over his head.

The Doctor nodded and shook his head dusting some of the flour from his hair. He looked at her and grinned. "Oh, you asked for it Oswald."

"Bring it." She smirked.

Soon they were running and dumping flour on each other and all over the kitchen.

Clara giggled grabbing the front of his shirt and poured a handful of flour down his shirt. He chuckled. "Oh, you are so going to get it!"

Clara grinned. "Got to catch me first!"

The Doctor chased Clara as she laughed before pinning her to the kitchen door. Their breathing was heavy and they were both covered in flour.

"Give up?" He panted gently holding her hands over her head.

"Never." She panted, smiling mischievously.

Their lips were barely touching. His breath was hot and heavy. Clara stared into his dark and intense eyes. His lips were so close and tempting. Clara wanted him to kiss her so badly she nearly trembled.

The Doctor gazed into her beautiful eyes. He could feel his hearts pounding. He tried to resist wanting to kiss her but her sweet, pouting lips was making it hard. "Clara?" He whispered coming closer.

"Please, Doctor..." Clara whimpered.

He swallowed and took her hand and tenderly kissed her palm before softly kissing her. It was so delicate she shivered. They locked eyes for a second before kissing a few more times before she finally crushed her lips against his. The Doctor kissed her back and the kisses quickly became intense.

The Doctor felt her tongue delicately brush across his lower lip allowing entrance in his mouth. He softly growled and he pulled her closer.

She ran her fingers through his hair; gently stroking his shoulders and neck. Clara's hands traveled to the bottom of his shirt tugging it before finally pulling it off.

The Doctor felt the tenderness of her fingers across his back. He slowly moved his hands to her shoulders pulling her sleeve down exposing her soft skin. "My Clara." He whispered planting tiny kisses along her shoulder and neck as he caressed her.

Clara bit her lower lip and arched her neck giving him more access. They're lips met again in another passionate kiss. "Doctor, bedroom now." She breathed in his ear.

"But Clara…" He started to say.

"Now!" She whined. "Bossy." He softly moaned in her ear tickling her.

"Yes, you love it!" She grinned pulling him into the bedroom.

* * *

Clara didn't know what time it was when she opened her eyes except judging by the darkness from the bedroom window that it was night.

Clara could hear the Doctor snoring softly; she cuddled closer and traced the Galifreyan symbol tattooed on his side causing him to stir but not wake up.

She smiled at him then felt her stomach growl. Clara quietly snuck out of bed, grabbed her robe and left the bedroom. Clara walked into the messy kitchen where it all started; every print and every speck of flour seem to stare at her. Her stomach was in knots. She was worried.

Clara rubbed her eyes and leaned against the counter just staring, wondering if their friendship would survive this.

Then she noticed her phone vibrating; she had a feeling who it was. Her hand shook as she picked it up and looked at it, Clara's heart dropped.

It read one missed call: _Danny Pink_.


	11. Chapter 11

Clara stared at the cell-phone and spun it around on the counter; deep down she knew she should text Danny but she couldn't deal with him, yet.

Clara decided she could to talk to him at the school.

Suddenly the sound of the Doctor walking around in the living room broke Clara out of her thoughts.

Clara took a couple of cups of coffee and found the Doctor sitting on the couch.

"Hi." Clara smiled setting the cups on the coffee table.

She noticed he was double tightening his robe belt.

"Hi, did I wake you?" He asked.

She shook her head and sat beside him. "No, I was already up. How about you?"

"Time Lords don't need a lot of sleep." He said taking a sip of coffee.

Clara tugged at her fingers nervously and glanced at the Doctor who looked just as uncomfortable she did.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Clara finally spoke. "Doctor?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"We did what I think we did last night." Clara said.

The Doctor nodded. "Yep."

"So it happened?" She replied.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor said.

"Not the smartest thing we've ever done, I guess."

He shrugged. "Probably not."

"Because last night really shouldn't have happened." She said.

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "Right."

"After all I'm with Danny." She replied.

"Absolutely." He said.

"So we can't let it happen again."

"Never again." He replied.

"Good, we're on the same page." Clara said.

"Lovely." The Doctor replied.

Clara really wanted to talk more about last night but couldn't think of what to say so she stayed silent.

They looked at each other and gave a nervous smile then the Doctor cleared his throat.

"Well, I've got to get ready." He said standing up.

"Yeah, so do I. I found an outfit for you from the TARDIS." Clara replied.

"Thanks. I think tonight I'll work on the TARDIS, maybe I can convince her to keep the door open longer than five seconds."

"That's a good idea. Do you think you could help me clean the kitchen?" Clara said.

The Doctor gave an exaggerated bow. "Of course, my lady!"

Clara smirked. "Very funny!"

Then he paused and turned towards her. "Uh, Clara not that I'm paranoid but do you think we could?"

Clara thought about what he meant and quickly nodded. "Brilliant idea!"

She stood and faced him and they played rock, paper, and scissors over who had to stay in the living room with their eyes closed while the other got to shower and dress first.

The rest of the day went just as awkward; at school they kept their distance, whenever they had to be in the same room they left the door open.

For Clara talking to teachers especially Danny wasn't easy because her mind kept wandering over to the Doctor by lunch Clara discovered she had inadvertently agreed to buy two-thousand pencils for a fundraiser.

Ian noticed something was wrong and stopped Clara in the middle of the hall.

"Clara is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes sir, why?"

"You and the Doctor are acting strange." Ian replied.

"H-how?" She asked nervously.

"You both seem to have personal space issues." He said.

"Oh, well we have terrible claustrophobia." Clara lied quickly.

Ian shook his head. "That's a shame. I know how that feels."

Just then the Doctor walked past them. "Hi Ian, Hi Clara." He smiled.

Ian stopped him. "I have some books that can help you both."

He squeezed his shoulder then walked away.

The Doctor looked at Clara strangely. "What was that all about?"

Clara shrugged innocently. "No idea."

Later when they at were at home, the Doctor was working on the TARDIS while Clara attempted to finish grading a test.

She kept watching him move up and down, side to side with his sonic and stethoscope talking and listening to the TARDIS.

Normally she would've muffled a laugh at the silly movements he was doing but now it was distracting.

Clara kept telling herself that Danny was her boyfriend.

She had told Danny she wanted to work it out mainly out of guilt; Clara figured after what she did how could she judge him.

Then the Doctor's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Clara?"

"Yes?" She replied snapping out of her daydream.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Of course, why?" Clara replied.

"You seem distracted."

She blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He smiled and went back tending to the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" Clara asked.

"Hmm?" He said using the sonic on the lock.

"Are we still going to be friends after what's happened?" She asked nervously.

The Doctor stopped and looked at her.

"Why wouldn't we be?" He said.

"Well, our behavior today has been a bit strange."

"Oh, Clara our behavior has always been strange." He scoffed.

"Yeah but I've heard stories like this before and usually it ruins friendships." Clara replied.

"Where did you hear that?" The Doctor frowned.

"Talk shows." She said.

The Doctor scoffed. "Humans and their gossip."

She gave him a look. "Oh, really?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Fair enough." He grinned.

"So are we still friends?" Clara asked.

"Of course unless you wanted to do something like friends with benefits which I'm really not crazy about." He replied.

Clara frowned. 'No, no."

"Well, there you go then so no need to worry." He assured her.

"I suppose and we know it's definitely not going to happen again." She said.

"Exactly, everything will go on as usual." The Doctor replied sitting next to her.

Clara still looked uncertain.

"Clara, what's the matter?" He said softly.

She sighed. "I'm just scared of losing your friendship."

"Clara, that is not going to happen."

"Promise?" She said.

The Doctor crossed both his hearts.

She smiled. "Okay, now how about helping me clean the kitchen?"

He playfully saluted her. "Yes, mam!"

Clara giggled.

"Theirs that smile!" The Doctor grinned.

She blushed.

"Come on!" He said pulling her up from the couch and they went to the kitchen.

Clara still felt unsure but if the Doctor said everything was going to fine than it was, right?


	12. Chapter 12

Clara couldn't sleep no matter which way she tossed and turned she couldn't do it.

"Blimey, it's hot in here." She thought.

She looked up at the ceiling and then over at her clock.

"I give up." She grumbled.

Clara pulled off the covers and got out of bed; she left her robe on the door and walked out in her pajama shorts and shirt.

She walked quietly into the kitchen and searched through the cabinets and the freezer for something to eat finally settling on some left over ice cream.

Clara could hear light snoring coming from the living room; she tip-toe over towards the couch and saw the Doctor sleeping.

She leaned over the back of the couch and smiled. Clara liked watching him sleep; he was so adorable whether he admitted it or not.

Suddenly his eyes opened surprising her. "Doctor!" She gasped.

"Hello!" He smirked.

"I hate it when you do that." Clara groaned.

The Doctor propped himself up.

"Sorry but is there any particular reason why you're fascinated with my sleep patterns?"

Clara folded her arms. "I-I'm not. I was just checking up on you that's all."

"Uh huh. So, what are you doing up?" The Doctor asked.

"Eating some banana ice cream." She replied.

His eyes brighten.

"Ooh, any left?" The Doctor said.

She smiled and pulled out an extra spoon. "Just in case you were up."

He grinned and took a spoon and they both sat on the couch sharing the container.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

Clara sighed. "Not really, it's too warm in there."

The Doctor swallowed a spoonful of ice cream.

"I'm fine in here. What is it with humans and odd body temperatures?" He asked.

"What is it with Time Lords and running?" She teased.

He stuck his tongue out at her making her laugh.

Clara looked and noticed some clothes lying over a chair.

"Oh, you got your clothes." She smiled.

"Yep, the TARDIS let me in for five minutes!" The Doctor said proudly.

"Well, congratulations!"

"Thank you!" He smiled.

After a few minutes Clara glanced at him. "Doctor, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He replied.

She twirled her spoon at the edge of the carton. "Did you like Rose Tyler?"

"Sure, I mean I like all of my companions, well almost all of them." He said.

She leaned forward. "I mean did you like her, like her?"

"Why?" He said arching his eyebrow.

"Because I want to know. I mean you've mentioned her enough."

The Doctor sighed. "If you mean did I love her, yes I did."

"What about now?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I do but just as a friend."

"What was she like?" Clara asked.

"Rose was a nineteen year-old shop girl, she was brilliant and had a big heart." He replied.

Clara rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother." She thought.

"Traveled with me for two years." The Doctor said.

"So she's the one that made you better, huh?" Clara said softly.

He shook his head. "Nah, you did that."

Clara smirked. "Thanks."

"Too corny?" The Doctor asked.

"A little but it was sweet." She smiled.

He chuckled.

"This is really good ice cream." He said licking his spoon.

She smiled then lowered her eyes. "Do you regret not being with her?"

"I used to but I've accepted it, now."

"Why?" Clara asked.

He shrugged. "People leave, they promise forever but eventually they leave. I never expect anyone to stay not even Rose." The Doctor replied.

Clara squeezed his hand. "I'll stay." She said.

He smiled slightly. "Clara, you can't make that kind of promise."

She glanced at him and grinned. "I can. I'm the impossible girl."

He smiled. "Now that was corny but really nice."

"See I can be just as corny as you." She proudly said.

After a while he looked at her. "Thanks Clara." He smiled.

She grinned and they finished their ice cream before going back to bed.

Clara drifted off to sleep glad that things between her and the Doctor were feeling normal again.

It was Saturday night and Clara was getting ready for her date with Danny.

The Doctor watched amused as Clara franticly searched for her other shoe.

"What are you doing?" He said.

"I've got a date tonight with Danny but I can't go anywhere if I don't find my other shoe." Clara groaned as she checked under a chair.

"Doctor, have you seen my shoe?" She asked exasperated.

The Doctor smirked. "Did you check your left hand?"

She checked her other hand and blushed. "Thanks."

Clara noticed his thoughtful smile as she balanced herself on one foot to put on her shoe.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

The Doctor laid back on the couch and continued reading his manual.

"What are you going to be doing?" She asked.

"Reading my manual, I'm looking up a spray that I can make to get inside the TARDIS for twenty minutes."

"That's good, yeah?" She said.

The Doctor did a so-so motion with his hand. "Yeah but the spray is only a temporary solution."

"I'm sorry." Clara said.

The Doctor sighed. "I still need to work on getting her to know me again."

"Well, good luck with that." She said.

He saw Clara grab her purse.

"Don't forget to bring your umbrella." He said.

"What for?" She asked.

"It's going to rain tonight." The Doctor said.

"Since when did you watch the weatherman?" She chuckled.

"Clara, I laugh at weathermen." He replied.

"I thought it was archeologists."

"Same thing." He sniffed.

She rolled her eyes.

"So how do you know it's going to rain, smarty?"

"Time Lord senses." He replied.

Clara shook her head. "Well, I've got to meet Danny at the restaurant."

"How are you getting there?"

"It's a short walk." Clara said taking one last glimpse in the mirror.

"Sure, you don't want an umbrella?" He asked.

She sighed. "Doctor, it's a beautiful night there's no way it'll rain."

The Doctor shrugged. "Okay, have fun with Danny." He called.

"I will." She replied.

"Clara?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"Call me if you need me." He replied.

"Okay." She smiled closing the door.

The Doctor leaned his head back and sighed. "Now I know how Mickey felt." He muttered.


	13. Chapter 13

Clara stared at Danny across the table like her students do to her during a lecture, bored.

Lately, she couldn't understand why she was getting frustrated at him even the little things he did that she thought were cute now irritated her.

"Blimey, was he always this boring?" She wondered as she picked at whatever it was she was eating.

She felt so out of place sitting in the fancy restaurant wearing her basic black dress and matching short jacket while being surrounded by fur coats and suits.

Suddenly his voice broke into her thoughts. "Clara?"

"Hmm?" She said.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled slightly.

He looked at her uncertain.

"Are you sick?"

"Of course not. I'm just not used to the food." She replied.

Danny frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She sighed exasperated.

"Sorry?" He said.

Clara smiled to reassure him and he continued his school story.

He started tapping his fingers on the napkin again annoying Clara she quickly took his hand to make him stop.

"Something wrong?" Danny asked.

"No, I just wanted to hold your hand." She lied.

He smiled and rubbed her fingers with his thumb.

Danny studied her face and noticed the sad distant look in her eyes and slowly pulled his hand back.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked.

"You miss it don't you?" Danny said softly.

"What?"

"Traveling with the Doctor." He replied.

"No, I-I don't." She insisted.

"Yeah, well I know it's not the same but we could do things together." He smiled.

Clara nodded slowly. "I guess." She said with some disappointment.

Danny glanced at her and changed the subject. "So, why did you travel with the Doctor?"

She shrugged. "He showed me wonders; he helped me fulfill a childhood dream."

"Your childhood dream was to be in danger?" He chuckled.

She shot him a hurtful look.

He scoffed. "I'm sorry but you can't tell me it was safe. I mean half the time I never knew where you were."

"I called you." She said.

"When it was convenient." Danny mumbled.

"We were busy besides the Doctor kept me safe maybe under methods I'll never understand but he did." Clara replied.

"What about leaving you alone with that male robot rebuilding itself with human body parts?" Danny said.

"The Doctor came back just like he always does." She said.

Danny nodded. "Fair enough."

There was a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence before Danny spoke again.

"Still I think its best that you sent him away maybe being alone will make him a better man or alien in his case." Danny replied.

"That's not fair, no one deserves to be alone." She replied.

"He does especially after all the female companions he's had." Danny muttered.

Clara couldn't take it she loved Danny but she had to leave.

"Danny, I've got to go." She said standing up.

Before he could respond they were interrupted by the sound of heavy rain outside.

Clara looked behind her and cringed. "Great now the Doctor's going to gloat when I get home."

"Wow, it's pouring! Do you want me to take you home?" Danny asked.

Clara couldn't let Danny find the Doctor in her living room and shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine." She said.

Clara gave him a small kiss before quickly leaving the restaurant.

Outside it was getting dark and Clara was getting soaked but Danny's words replayed in her mind angering her.

The Doctor wasn't perfect but he didn't deserve to be lonely and so what if he had a lot of female companions didn't mean he had relationships with all of them, right?

The rain came down harder and Clara she scolded herself for wearing high heels as she walked around with no umbrella or something to cover her head.

"I'm such an idiot." She muttered bitterly.

"You, Clara Oswald? Never!" She heard a familiar voice say.

She turned and saw the Doctor soaking wet and grinning while holding a closed umbrella.

"Hello!" He said.

Clara wanted to scold him for not using that umbrella on himself but she was so relieved to see him she didn't care.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?"

"Collecting rain water for my TARDIS spray." He replied.

Clara looked at him confused. "Huh?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of tubes of rainwater.

"See, it's for the spray I told you about."

Before Clara could respond he stopped her. "Clara we're both wet so wouldn't it be wiser if we finished this conversation at home?" The Doctor said placing them back into his pocket.

Clara nodded. "But it's hard to walk in this rain in heels."

"Well, what were you wearing that for?" The Doctor scoffed.

She gave him a "you really want to go there" look.

He smiled sheepishly. "Right. Okay we'll let's try this."

He opened the umbrella and handed it to her before swooping her up in his arms surprising her.

"Doctor, what are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you home." He replied.

She smiled. "So learned a thing or two about chivalry from Robin Hood did we?"

The Doctor gave her a look but smirked. "You want me to put you back down?"

Clara just grinned making him smile.

"Come on let's go and keep that umbrella over your head."

"I am!" She insisted.

"No, it's over my head." The Doctor replied.

"Well, I don't want you to get sick."

He scoffed. "I'll be fine; however you know you're going to get sick, right?"

"Lovely." Clara grumbled.

"Don't worry I'll fix you a tonic that should prevent any colds and flus." He said.

"Can we have cocoa with that?" She asked sweetly.

The Doctor gave a heavy sigh. "Yes, I'll make some cocoa."

Clara grinned and hugged his neck.

He shook his head. "I swear I don't know what's happen to me. I've gone from being the On-coming storm to doing domestics."

"You like though don't you?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, I do." He replied softly.

She smiled and rested her head on his chest as he carried her home.


	14. Chapter 14

Clara opened her eyes gradually; blinking a few times before turning her head to see the alarm reading 5:15 A.M. She laid there debating going back to sleep but felt restless and decided to get up.

Clara slowly sat up and realized she was still in last night's clothes and her robe was draped over her like a blanket. It wasn't the most comfortable feeling in the world but she smiled at the Doctor's good intentions and got up to change into her pajamas. From the kitchen she could hear the Doctor singing softly; it was the same song from when he regenerated.

Clara closed her eyes and swayed softly to the sweet and soothing lyrics. She opened her eyes and smiled thoughtfully as she pulled her hair back in a messy ponytail then went to the kitchen.

She found the Doctor sitting on a stool hunched over the counter reading a legal pad and mixing liquids into a spray bottle.

"Hi!" Clara said.

He looked up and smiled. "Ah, you're up! I thought you were still asleep."

"Well, it's kind of hard to sleep in damp clothes." She smirked.

The Doctor raised his head up and sniffed. "I was not going to risk getting slapped."

"Scaredy cat." Clara teased as she stood on the other side of the counter.

He playfully stuck his tongue out at her then handed her a cup. "I made you some cocoa."

Clara smiled and took a sip of the sweet liquid. "Thanks."

"My pleasure." He replied and continued to write.

She pulled out a cup and poured some coffee and handed it to him. Clara tilted her head slightly and peaked at what he was writing.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked.

The Doctor took a sip coffee. "Mixing up the TARDIS spray but I had to rewrite the formula."

"Why?" Clara asked taking another sip.

The Doctor sighed. "The measurements were out of date."

She frowned. "How old are the measurements?"

He tilted his head back and thought for a minute. "Oh, the last update was 10,000 years ago, give or take a couple of thousands of course."

"Oh, of course." She repeated sarcastically.

He gave her a look before handing her a glass of orange and green liquid. "Here."

She made a face. "What's this?"

"That's your tonic so you won't get sick." He replied.

She held up the glass and stared at the orange and green liquid swirls then looked over at him.

"What's in it?"

He went to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of cumin. "What do you think is in it?" He scoffed.

She studied the glass and shrugged. "I don't know something alien, maybe?" Clara replied before drinking it.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Yes, Clara that's exactly what's in it. In fact I killed a slitheen to get that green color."

She nearly did a spit take. "Seriously?" Clara said.

"Of course not besides I've tasted a blown up slitheen before. Trust me you don't go there." He shivered.

Clara made a disgusted face. Sometimes she wished he wasn't so detailed with his answers.

"A simple no would've sufficed." She commented going towards him.

He smirked. "So it's just us _girls_ how was your date?" The Doctor asked playfully empathizing the word girls.

Clara shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder; the fabric of his white t-shirt felt soft.

"Well, it was nice, Danny was a perfect gentleman but I felt out of place in that restaurant."

"Why?" He asked chewing the pen cap.

"It was too fancy not really my style and definitely not the kind of place Danny would normally take me."

The Doctor sighed. "Well it's your first date with him since the cooling off period; he was trying to give you a nice time."

"I guess." Clara sighed fondly remembering her first date with the Doctor to the planet Akhaten; well at least at the time she thought it was a date.

She then glanced at him nervously unsure if she should tell him what Danny said about him.

"What?" He asked.

"Um, Danny mentioned you at dinner." She tugged his sleeve.

The Doctor arched his eyebrow. "Oh, I take it wasn't positive."

She cringed. "No, it wasn't."

To her surprise he smirked. "Other than ladies' man and dangerous what else did he call me?"

Her eyes widen. "It doesn't bother you?"

The Doctor laughed. "Nah, I used to have male companions. I'm used to it."

Clara smiled but still felt what Danny did was uncalled for.

She eyed him up and down curiously. "What about you?"

"What about me?" He said studying a tube of rainwater.

She gently elbowed his side. "Did you ever date?" She asked coy.

"Yeah, particularly on Earth."

Clara went back to the other side of the counter and took their empty cups to the sink. "Really?" She said surprised.

"You sound shocked." The Doctor replied.

Clara shrugged and went back to the counter. "Well, from the way you talk about Time Lords I never really imagined them having a sex life." She replied.

His eyes danced. "Yeah but I was different."

"Oh, how?" Clara asked leaning over it.

The Doctor came closer and kissed the tip of her nose. "A Time Lord never kisses and tells."

"Spoil sport." She teased.

"Yeah, that's me." He gave a dramatic sigh.

Clara then noticed the number of spices and jars on the counter had grown and made a face.

"Are you sure you got that formula from a science manual and not a cook book?" She asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "It is not my fault that Time Lord Science shares certain similarities with Earth spices." He replied.

She raised her eyebrows. "Wow, that's quite scary when you think about it."

The Doctor shook his head. "Not really it actually saves trips to the grocery stores."

Clara looked at him strangely and shook her head. She knew better than to question his logic mainly because his explanation would only confuse her.

Clara gently picked up a tube of rainwater and scanned it. "So how much further?"

The Doctor smiled. "Actually I'm done! All I've got to do is try it."

"Can I help?" She asked.

He handed her the legal pad. "Yeah, you can write the number of sprays it takes to be able to stay in there for thirty minutes; like one spray equals three minutes, 3 sprays equal ten minutes, etc."

Clara nodded and followed him to the living room.

He stood in front of the TARDIS looking slightly nervous.

"You sure you're going to be okay in there?" She asked concerned before sitting on the couch.

He shrugged. "No idea but we'll find out won't we?"

His answer did little to reassure her. "Great." Clara muttered.

He took a deep breath and went inside. "Okay, one spray!" He called out.

One minute later there was a popping sound.

"Doctor?" She called out anxiously.

"I'm okay! Let's it try again!" He yelled.

She waited for him to speak.

"Two sprays!"

The popping and zapping got worse making Clara worried.

Clara gripped the couch cushion. "Doctor what's happening?"

"I promise everything's fine. Three sprays!" He said slightly uncertain.

Clara wished he would stop but kept going.

After a few more sprays the TARDIS zapped more and he yelped.

"Doctor please!?" She begged.

"Okay, I'm out." The Doctor said rushing out.

He dashed out and panted like he had been running in there. He turned wagged his finger and scolded the TARDIS. Clara's fear vanished and she just watched him in amusement.

"Bad TARDIS!" The Doctor said.

The TARDIS hissed back.

"Don't you hiss at me!" He replied.

The TARDIS hummed back disapprovingly.

"I am so the boss of you. I'm the Doctor." He replied.

The blue box hummed back and he gasped. "I am too! I am, I am!" He whined.

Clara started giggling. She loved seeing his silly side even when he wasn't trying to.

He turned and looked at her. "What's so funny?" He frowned.

"Nothing." She muffled her laughter with her hand.

The Doctor placed his hands on his hips and scowled. "My TARDIS is back sassing me and you think it's funny."

"Sorry." Clara replied innocently.

The Doctor sighed. "It's okay. How many sprays was that last one?"

She blushed and realized she hadn't been paying attention. "Uh, I lost count."

"Seriously Clara?" The Doctor groaned.

"With all that distracting zapping what did you expect from me?" She scowled.

He threw his hands up. "I thought human teachers were organized."

"Not on the weekend." Clara scoffed. "Besides we can do it again, right?"

The Doctor frowned but a grin slowly spread on his face and he came towards her.

Her eyes widen and she smirked.

"Come here Clara." He teased and started tickling her.

"No, no, I was kidding!" She laughed.

Clara squirmed and wriggled as his is long fingers continued to tickle her flushed body until she was out of breath. The Doctor stopped and they were both breathing hard; he peered over her.

His eyes were dark and intense. He was so close to her his breath tickled her cheek.

The Doctor looked like he wanted to kiss her. Was he going to kiss her? Did she want him to?

Despite the promise and getting back with Danny she secretly wanted to feel and taste his lips again but waited for him to make the first move.

Finally as if a light went off in his head he swallowed and stood back from her. The Doctor then clapped his hands. "I'm starving. How about some breakfast?" He said quickly.

Clara just nodded quietly. "Yeah, I'm hungry too." She replied faking a smile.

"Brilliant, I think I saw some banana pancake mix in the cupboard!" The Doctor smiled slightly and hurried to the kitchen.

Clara sat on the couch slightly disappointed and hurt.

_"I'm not your boyfriend, Clara." _A familiar Scottish voice painfully echoed in her mind.

She sighed and got up and wiped her eyes. "I know." She answered softly to herself before joining the Doctor in the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

Clara was sitting on the couch eating breakfast and reading the paper when she saw the Doctor walk past her.

"Well, I'm off." He said grabbing his jacket.

Clara looked at him puzzled. "Where are you going?"

He sighed and leaned over the chair. "Well, Clara thanks to you and Tara Booker's big mouth I have to help her pick out a birthday present for her boyfriend."

She scoffed. "Stop complaining she needs your help."

"I know that but you could've made an excuse for me." He scowled.

Clara giggled. "Oh, come on you should be honored." She took a bite of toast.

"But I don't know anything about antiques, Clara." The Doctor whined.

She stood from the couch and walked to kitchen to refill her coffee. "Well, then you should have had the TARDIS's perception filter on."

He followed her and frowned. "If I can't get a shirt from my own TARDIS what makes you think I can turn on the perception filter?"

Clara tried to hide her smirk. "Well, you could've kept your shirt off that would've distracted her from the TARDIS."

The Doctor playfully stuck his tongue out. "Very funny." He smirked.

He leaned over and took a bite out of her toast and wrinkled his nose. "Your toast is a bit burnt but the jam is good."

"Oi'!" Clara scowled but she tapped his nose and smiled. "Well, you better get going; Tara will be waiting."

He groaned. "I want to enjoy my Saturday."

Clara led him to the door and patted him on the shoulder. "You can enjoy you're Saturday when you get back."

He sighed and said bye to her but noticed her looking longingly at the TARDIS.

The Doctor smiled. "Don't worry Impossible Girl we'll be traveling soon, I promise." He assured her before heading out the door.

Clara smiled at that; she knew he was making some progress with it and couldn't wait to start traveling again.

She took a bite of her toast and went back to the couch. Clara's eyes wondered over to the TARDIS and she studied it for a moment.

It then occurred to her that it had been a while since the TARDIS was cleaned and after all that rattling, zapping and popping there was no telling what it look like in there.

An idea formed and Clara decided to clean it for him. She had only cleaned the TARDIS once but she had the Doctor there to help still she wasn't too worried; the TARDIS was good at letting her know if she didn't like something. Clara definitely was aware of that.

Clara finished her breakfast and pulled on some jean shorts, a baggy t-shirt and pulled her hair back in a messy ponytail.

She was just about ready to get started when her phone rang.

She groaned and hoped it wasn't the Doctor returning early. Clara rushed to the phone and answered. "Hello?" She sighed.

Danny's voice answered back. "Clara, hi!"

Clara smiled. "Hi, Danny!"

"Hey, how are you?" He asked cheerfully.

She smiled; it was nice to hear him happy. "I'm fine just grading some quizzes." She replied.

Clara was surprised how easy it was for her to lie to him besides it was half true. She just hadn't started yet.

"Gee, sounds like fun." He teased.

Clara gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, I know but it's got to be done. So what's up?" She asked.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

Clara thought for a minute. "No, why?" She replied.

"Oh, I was wondering if I could see you tonight. I'll have champagne and strawberries waiting." Danny replied very coy.

She scrounged up her face. Clara didn't like champagne and he knew that.

"That sounds nice." Clara replied a little reluctant. "Hang on I thought you were having your car fixed." She added.

"Well, I thought you could come here like you used to. So what do you say?" He asked.

Clara was torn. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but lately her dates with Danny were feeling more like their first.

He was trying too hard to impress her since they had gotten back together.

She really wasn't sure she wanted to do this. "Gee, Danny I'll have to think-"

"Great I'll see you at 9:00 P.M." He interrupted before hanging up.

"Thanks for understanding." She grumbled putting the phone back.

Clara sighed and wished she had the old Danny back. She checked her watch and headed to the TARDIS. Clara wanted to get done before he got home.

She took her key and unlocked the door and jumped a little when it opened; she still wasn't used to it doing that for her.

"If only you would do that for the Doctor." She muttered at the blue box.

Stepping inside it still felt strange; all dim and quiet. Looking around she couldn't wait for him to redecorate. Clara walked over and gently stroked the slightly burnt console. "Poor girl." Clara said softly.

Clara continued to look around when she spotted the TARDIS"S cellphone screen flashing "saved message."

Curious she picked it up and dialed the password and listened. Missy's voice came on making Clara shiver.

She could still see that greased black hair, old fashioned depressing clothes and that evil insane smile with eyes to match but she wondered why Missy was calling the Doctor in the first place.

Clara continued to listen.

"Doctor, its Missy. I just wanted to apologize for those wrong coordinates. That was very naughty of me, old friend." Her voice was sickeningly sweet.

"What a fake bitch." Clara thought bitterly.

"But I'm glad you're coming by. I look forward to your visit. See you then Theta." She said almost maliciously.

Clara was confused; the Doctor was actually going to visit her? It didn't make sense. He always told her what an evil nut she is. Why would he want to see her?

When the message ended the date and time of the call was revealed. She stared at the phone in disbelief.

The message was sent just before he had dropped her back home the night he regenerated. The Doctor had lied to her but why?

Angry and hurt Clara took out her cell phone and angrily text the Doctor then stormed out of the TARDIS.

She waited for the Doctor on the couch crossed legged and scowling. Thoughts were going through her head as she tried to understand.

A few minutes later she heard the door closed and the Doctor walked with a "what now" expression on his face.

He tossed his jacket on the chair and strolled to the couch and stood in front of her. "Okay, judging by your colorful texts you're mad at me, am I right?"

Her silence and glares said it all.

The Doctor nodded. "Okay, can I ask why?" He replied.

She grabbed the TARDIS cell phone from the coffee table and replayed the message on the speaker.

The Doctor closed his eyes and groaned. "I had a hunch you find that." He winced.

Clara stood and folded her arms. "Anything you want to say for yourself?"

"Yes, you had no right to go through my phone like that." He scowled grabbing the phone from her.

Clara gawked at him. "I had every right, you lied to me!"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I told the truth about the Cybermen and radiation I just left out Missy."

Clara threw her hands up. "That's the point you went to see Missy despite everything she did and you sacrificed your twelfth regeneration and almost died!" She yelled.

He shrugged. "If you're expecting an apology you're not going to get it. Missy is dangerous and I'm not sorry for sending you home."

His laidback tone made her more upset. "That's not why I'm mad at you!" She snapped.

"Then why? Tell me cause' I don't get it." He replied frustrated.

Clara wiped her eyes. "I was stuck here scared half to death and wondering what was happening to you!"

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets. "I didn't mean to scare you but I'm still here, yeah?"

Clara was exasperated. He was missing the point. "But you co-could've d-died then what?" Her voice breaking.

He gave a half shrug. "Then you do what I've always told my other companions. Have a fantastic life and be happy."

Clara couldn't believe she was hearing this and turned away from him.

The Doctor sighed. "Clara you're beautiful and smart but you're also human. And as a human I don't think you'd understand."

Clara shook her head in disbelief. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare give me that just a human shit!"

"Language!" The Doctor scolded.

Clara had to refrain herself from slapping him. "Shut up, now I want to know what happened that night and why you lied." She choked.

He saw her tears forming but he was too embarrassed to tell her the truth. The Doctor turned his back from her.

"Doctor, do as you're told and tell me." She begged.

The Doctor scowled and turned. "I'm not five years-old and this is none of your business anyway."

Clara scoffed. She couldn't believe how stubborn he was being. "Please, I want to know what was so important that you had to go to Missy and risk your life!"

"I was trying to find Galifrey again, okay!" He snapped. "Are you happy, now!?" He yelled.

Clara looked at him stunned. The Doctor had never spoken to her like that even in his grumpy regeneration.

He shook his head, ashamed and brushed past her grabbing his pinstripe jacket. "I'm sorry."

"Doctor?" She said watching him.

He didn't answer and continued to go to the door.

Clara just shook her head and turned her back. He wasn't getting it. He just wasn't. She could've lost him forever. Didn't he care enough about her to understand that?

She heard the door open but didn't turn around even after it closed but the sound broke her heart.

She felt deflated and laid back on the couch her legs hanging over the arm.

Clara pulled out the chain that held the TARDIS key from under her shirt and gazed at the shiny key.

Clutching the key to her heart she wiped her eyes. "So much for enjoying Saturday."


	16. Chapter 16 (Slight Rewrite)

Clara was pacing the living room floor still waiting for the Doctor. It had only been a couple of hours but she kept checking the clock and the door hoping he'd come back and talk to her.

All these questions were swimming in her mind; was he okay, was he coming back, where was he?

She still couldn't believe he just left like that. They had arguments before but not like this and he had never raised his voice at her before.

Then again she shouldn't have scolded him like that; he wasn't a child. Clara sat on the arm of couch wondering what would've happened if she had spoken to him calmly.

Clara quickly scoffed. "Duh, the Doctor would still be here and I wouldn't alone." "He would hold my hand and make me laugh or poke fun at my soufflés whichever came first."

Her thoughts abruptly were interrupted by the phone ringing.

She rushed to the desk to answer hoping it was him. "Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Oswald." It was Mrs. Bradley, her neighbor in the apartment building across from her.

"Hi, Mrs. Bradley. What can I do I for you?" Clara sighed with some disappointed.

"Hello, dear. I'm just calling because there appears to be a man outside your window."

Clara frowned. "A man?"

"Yes, a skinny man and he's just sitting there looking sad."

Clara had a hunch who she was talking about. "Is he wearing a pinstripe suit?"

"Why, yes." She replied surprised that Clara knew.

Clara smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Bradley. I really appreciate it." She said before hanging up.

Clara went to the curtains and there he was sitting and sulking. She had to chuckle, he was still her adorable Doctor. She opened the window and poked her head out.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello." He replied softly.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Clara asked.

He nodded.

"How come?" She asked.

He glanced up at the sky. "I like it up here. I feel closer to the stars." He then did a half shrug. "Besides I just needed a place to think."

"How did you get up here, anyway?" She asked curious.

"Ladder." He replied simply.

She smirked slightly. "Want to come inside?"

The Doctor's eyes glanced at her. "Do you want me to?"

Clara shrugged and tugged on her charm bracelet. "Only if you promise to talk to me."

He nodded and came inside. "Thanks, it was a bit cold out there." He said rubbing his arms.

"Want some tea?" She asked.

"Yeah." The Doctor replied sitting on the couch. She patted his shoulder before going to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Clara came back two cups of tea.

He moved over so she could sit next to him. "Here." Clara said handing him his cup. He smiled at her taking his cup.

Clara then gently slapped his knee. "So this entire time all I had to do was look out my window?"

The Doctor took a sip and shrugged. "Basically."

Clara giggled. "You haven't grasped the concept of walking out, have you?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "With no TARDIS how far did you think I was going to get?"

Clara shrugged a little. "Don't know, you're the one who left." She sipped some tea slowly.

The Doctor sighed and put his cup down on the coffee table. "I'm sorry about earlier, I know I messed up."

She set her cup down too. "Think you're ready to tell me what happened that night?"

The Doctor gave a heavy sigh and nodded. She turned towards him and listened.

"You were asleep at the time Missy called. She said she had some coordinates for Galifrey she wanted me to check out." He kept his head down as he spoke.

"So you believed her?" Clara asked.

He shook his head bitterly and scoffed. "I told her no and that I wasn't falling for it again but she shot back that Galifrey was her home too and if I didn't come she was going to hijack the TARDIS and check it out herself."

"And that's when you decided to drop me off at home, yeah?" She guessed.

He nodded and turned his head towards her. "I wasn't going to let Missy hurt you or the TARDIS so I took you home and left."

"What happened then?" Clara asked biting the tip of her thumb.

The Doctor lowered his eyes in embarrassment. "After I left Missy I was going to come back but I got curious. It was stupid I know but I checked the coordinates out anyway and I ended up on a planet with advance Cybermen."

"Another trick, right?" Clara asked.

"Oh yes!" The Doctor lightly chuckled.

"You could've have left." She pointed out.

He shook his head. "I got a message for help from a kid that had been snatched by a Cyberman. I couldn't leave the child so I stayed and rescued him."

Clara smiled. "Ever the hero, huh Doctor?"

He smirked. "Yeah, I guess."

"But I don't get it there's still a strong possibility that Galifrey was saved." She said.

"Yeah, there is." The Doctor nodded.

"Then why risk your life to prove it?" Clara asked.

He pressed his lips thinking about his words before answering.

The Doctor then looked at her with such regret."Clara, my planet burned because of me. I lost everything my wife, my kids and grandkids." His eyes immediately glazed over.

Clara just watched him wanting so much to wipe his tears.

He sighed heavily. "Finding Galifrey would mean I could see them again even if it was just once. I could find Susan and take her home and show her that her grandfather got it right this time. A chance for her to be really proud of me." His voice broke a little.

Clara felt her heart breaking and her own tears forming. She kept forgetting he was a family man.

He smiled sadly. "I even wanted to take you to see my planet."

She frowned. "I thought humans weren't allowed."

The Doctor shrugged. "Oh, I think you could pass for a Time Lady."

Clara smiled at that.

"And I always keep talking about how beautiful my planet was but I never got to show it so I want you to be the first." He smiled.

Clara grinned. "I'd like that."

He smiled and rested his head back on the couch looking at the ceiling. "I am sorry for scaring you that night. That wasn't my intention."

She propped herself up and tilted her head slightly. "Well, I think I understand why you did it."

"Thanks." He replied grateful.

Clara leaned closer and poked him in the chest. "But I still think it was stupid."

He smirked. "Fair enough."

After a few seconds of silence Clara asked softly. "Do you think you'll ever find your planet?"

"I hope so; be nice to know there was something I got right." The Doctor yawned.

She gently tapped his arm. "Hey, you get a lot right."

He smiled and lightly touched her chin. She stared into sad his dark brown eyes. There was something about them; something alluring.

Before she knew it Clara found herself slowly coming closer to him.

He didn't flinch or moved away just watched her lips barely touching and aching to feel his before the Doctor caught hers' in a soft passionate kiss.

His arms wrapped around her and she melted in his embrace as the kiss deepened; their mouths slightly open allowing their tongues to touch making her shiver.

Soft moans escaped from her mouth while running her fingers through his unruly hair arousing him prompting the Doctor to pull her shirt collar down kissing and nipping her throat and shoulder.

Clara moaned a little louder causing him to break the kiss and pulled back looking worried. "Clara, I'm sorry I didn't mean to let get this far."

She smiled softly and rested her forehead against his. "Shut up and do as your told."

Before he could respond she grabbed his lapels and pulled him towards her continuing their intense foreplay.

Lost in the Doctor's sexual touches Clara never noticed the clock on the wall reading 10:45 P.M and she was supposed to meet Danny at 9:00 P.M.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hi! Wanted to say sorry for the slight rewrite but I wasn't loving the original chapter so I made some changes. I hope you like it and thanks! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Any doubts and questions of right or wrong quickly disappeared from their minds as the kissing and touching intensified leaving Clara wanting to feel more.

Clara groaned at his shirt becoming a stubborn barrier leaving her frustrated as her fingers fumbled over his shirt buttons. Finally she grasped and pulled apart the fabric then sliding it off his back.

"Naughty girl." He breathed into her mouth. She smirked and tickled his lower lip with her tongue. The Doctor groaned and leaned her back letting his hands travel to the hem of her shirt slowly pulling it up his long fingers touching and teasing her stomach barely reaching her breasts.

Unable to stand it she pulled off her shirt throwing across the room while the Doctor pulled down her shorts; his mouth kissing her inner thighs making her whimper.

She made short work of his trousers; quickly pushing them off then pressed her lips against his and led him to the bedroom without breaking the passionate kiss.

He eased Clara down on the bed and peered over her lightly pressing his forehead against hers. "Clara, what's happening?" He panted.

"I believe we're about to have sex." She replied breathing heavily.

The Doctor nodded. "Just clarifying." He kissed her once more before slowly pushing inside her.

Clara instantly bucked her hips and moaned. She grasped the back of his head and nipped his ear.

The feeling was intense and her hands roamed every inch of his warm soft skin. "So good." She whispered followed by a pleasurable groan after a slow thrust of his hips.

She gently ran her fingernails along his back while kissing his neck and shoulder causing him to softly growl in her ear. "Don't do that."

Clara bit her lower lip and kissed his neck again.

"Clara?" The Doctor playfully warned.

"I'm the boss." She grinned.

He smirked and kissed her nose. "Yeah, I know." He continued to push his hips into Clara making her groan and arch her back.

Her legs wrapped around his waist pushing him further inside her increasing the sensation. The Doctor's lips roamed from her neck to her breast with soft kisses and flicks from his tongue making her arch her neck in pleasure.

"Oh damn." She whimpered.

"Language." The Doctor smirked.

"Shut up." She moaned in his ear.

She grasped the bedpost as he kept moving inside her every thrust slower and gentler sending waves of ecstasy pulsing through her body until the final push causing Clara to moan loudly.

After about a minute the Doctor rolled off her and laid there on his back. Clara turned her head and glanced at him still feeling a rush through her body. They were both sweaty and panting.

She continued to lie there when she heard the Doctor say. "By the way Danny called, you were supposed to meet him at nine."

Clara sat up scowling. "How did you know about that?"

He replied simply. "I looked at your phone."

She frowned and lightly slapped his leg. "You had no right to look at my phone."

The Doctor slowly sat himself up and shot her a look. "Oh, so you can look at my phone but I can't look at yours'."

"Not when we're having sex, you can't." Clara folded her arms.

He rolled his eyes and pulled on his boxers then headed to the kitchen grumbling about needing some coffee.

Clara grabbed her robe and followed him scowling.

"Did you seriously look at my phone during sex, how does one even do that?" She scoffed walking into the kitchen.

He leaned against the counter shaking his head. "Actually, I looked at your phone while you were getting tea."

"I'm surprise you didn't mention it sooner." She remarked.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Yes, well, it's kind of hard to mention anything when your hand is on"

"Doctor!" She warned placing her hand over his mouth.

The Doctor rolled his eyes then removed her hand. "Sorry." He replied getting a coffee cup from the cabinet.

He stared at it for a minute before speaking again. "So you are still with him."

Clara frowned. "What do you mean still?"

"Tara said you and Danny you haven't been seen together much so I assumed" Letting his sentence trail off while avoiding her gaze.

Clara sighed heavily almost exasperated. "Yeah, well, we're still together."

The Doctor lifted his head up and looked at her surprised by her tone. It was like she didn't care about Danny or what that they just had sex again.

"So you knew you were supposed to see him tonight?"

Clara shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

He scoffed as he poured himself some coffee. "And we slept together anyway?"

She wagged her finger and poked him in the chest. "Don't even go there." "You are not a perfect angel; I know about some your "activities" with your past companions." Clara said emphasizing the word activities.

The Doctor gawked. "I never claimed I was perfect and I admit that I'm not proud of some of my choices but I have tried to fix them." He replied defensibly.

Clara turned her eyes away from him and drew an imaginary circle on the counter. "So what makes the first time different than this?" She asked softly.

The Doctor sighed. "Because you and Danny weren't together but this time you are."

"Didn't stop you." Clara replied with a slight smirk.

"No, it didn't." He said softly. "I just took Tara's word until I saw your phone and I was confused. I was going to ask you about it but I never got the chance." He muttered taking a sip from his cup.

Strolling around the counter Clara gave a half shrug. "Well, I don't feel guilty this time. I never promised Danny I was coming besides I was more worried about you."

The Doctor shook his head and mumbled something in Galifreyan. She was making him so confused.

"What?" Clara scoffed.

He rubbed his eyes before glancing back at her. "Clara, what am I to you?"

Clara frowned. "Sorry?"

"Am I you're friend, tour guide, chauffer, lover, what exactly am I to you?" The Doctor asked placing his cup down.

Clara was surprised by his question. "You're my friend."

He let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Really? Cause' I can't tell anymore."

Clara tapped her fingers on the counter. "Doctor, did you really think this wasn't going to happen again?" She remarked.

The Doctor folded his arms and nodded. "Yes, I did actually and you did too."

"Okay, I'm not perfect so sue me!" She fired back throwing her hands up.

The Doctor softened his expression. "Clara, I'm not blaming you. This is my fault too."

Clara lowered her eyes. "So now that it's happened again what am I to you?"

The Doctor gently tilted her chin. "You are my Impossible Girl and I like being your friend. I don't want to lose that."

She smiled and shook her head. "Hey, we're a team. We'll always be friends."

He sighed heavily. "Then don't make this the cause' of a break up."

"You mean Danny and me?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I mean us. I don't want it to end like it almost did on the moon. I know you love Danny and I understand that."

Clara swallowed and lowered her eyes. There was a gnawing aching feeling in her stomach. She wanted to say something to him but didn't know what words to pick out.

He smiled at her thoughtfully. "You're a very sweet and honest person, Clara Oswald."

Those words made her wince if he only knew the lies she's told to him and Danny.

The Doctor lightly kissed her forehead sending shivers through her body. He moved back but she shook her head and grabbed him in a hug. "I'm sorry." Clara said burying her face in his chest.

"Don't be I'm just as guilty." He sighed hugging her back.

"So what happens next?" Clara asked glancing up.

He shrugged his shoulder. "We wake up and get dressed and go about our average day." Then he cringed. "Ugh, I can't believe I said that. I think these domestics are having an effect on me."

She smirked and got a cup of coffee then followed him to the living room. Clara sat beside him on the couch as he checked a couple tubes of rainwater.

After a few moments of silence Clara sipped some her drink and glanced at him as he jotted something on his legal pad. "Doctor?" She said softly.

"Hmm?" He replied without looking at her.

"If you feel like this strongly about me and Danny then why did you sleep with me?" Clara asked.

He smiled sadly at Clara then took her hand and kissed it. "Good night Clara." The Doctor replied softly.

The Doctor returned to his notes; Clara watched him slightly confused before getting up to return to bed.

She changed into her pajamas then left a quick voicemail to Danny saying her car broke down and she was sorry for not coming by. It was a lame excuse but she was too tired and drained to think of anything else.

Clara put her phone back on the dresser and crawled into bed pulling the covers over her. "Night Doctor." She whispered hugging his pillow.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I needed to makes things more difficult for ten and Clara so I did another love scene; it's not very good but I tried. **

**I'm still not used to writing these but I hope you like the chapter.**

**Thanks! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Clara was rushing to get ready for work; hopping on one foot to put on a shoe when she noticed the Doctor sitting on the couch still in his pajamas looking ill.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked leaning over the back of the couch.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I think I have a Time Lord cold."

She frowned and placed her hand on his forehead. "Oh, you're cooler than usual."

He rolled his eyes and plopped back on the couch. "Brilliant." He grumbled.

Clara looked at him puzzled. "How did you get a cold?"

The Doctor sighed. "I went inside the TARDIS to fix the console and she turned on the sprinkler system."

"I didn't know you had a sprinkler system." Clara replied.

He shrugged. "I didn't either."

Clara chuckled but saw how bad the Doctor was feeling and smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry. You stay here and rest and I'll give your excuse to Mr. Chesterton, okay?"

He just nodded and closed his eyes. She was surprised how easily he cooperated. "He must be feeling really bad." She thought.

Clara carefully laid him on the couch then got a blanket for him and a glass of banana juice.

She smiled as he slept and gently ruffled his messy hair and started to leave. Clara paused and shot the TARDIS a warning glance. "I'll talk to you later."

Clara then gave a small wave to the Doctor before closing the door.

At lunch Clara stopped by the teacher's lounge she was facing three tests and five quizzes but she was concerned about the Doctor and decided to call him.

She checked to see if anyone was around before dialing the number. The phone rang a couple of times before the Doctor answered.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi, Doctor! How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better; Time Lord Colds don't last long. So if you had just waited I could've gone with you." He huffed.

"Oh, no you don't. I want you on that couch resting." She insisted.

"Aw, Clara!" He whined.

"No!" She said.

"But I've got nothing to do!" He moaned.

Clara rolled her eyes; it was like dealing with a three year-old.

"Do as you're told." Clara replied firmly.

"You're mean." He grumbled.

"Yeah, it's because I care about you." She said with genuine concern.

There was a pause before the Doctor responded. "Well, if I rest can I have more banana juice?" He asked sweetly.

She had to smile. Sometimes he had his cute moments. "Sure."

"Okay, I'll rest, boss." He replied happily.

"Good, I'll see you later." She said before hanging up.

She glanced over her shoulder and noticed a teacher standing there. "Hi." Clara said sheepishly.

The woman smiled. "Hi, don't mind me. I have a two year old at home that's just like that. They can be such a handful." She smiled leaving.

Clara nodded. "Yeah, especially when there over a thousand years-old." She muttered.

Clara put back her phone and was grabbed a soda and chips from the vending machine when she heard Kristy's voice behind her.

"Clara?" She said.

Clara rolled her eyes before turning around. "Yeah?"

Kristy came closer tugging her fingers. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

She glanced around and shrugged. "Sure."

Kristy shook her head. "In the restroom, please?"

Clara gave her a wary look that had Kristy rolling her eyes. "I know you don't like me but I can assure you I'm not violent."

"Sorry." She muttered following Kristy to the ladies room.

Once inside Clara folded her arms and sighed. "Okay, I'm listening."

Kristy glanced at her before blurting. "Are you sleeping with the Doctor?"

Her eyes widen in surprise by her question. "Well, that's a hell of way to start a conversation!" She replied dropping her arms.

"Look I don't really care if you are or if you aren't but I need to know." She replied.

"Why?" Clara asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

She sighed. "Because I don't want him to get hurt."

"Seriously, since when did you care about him?" Clara scoffed placing her hands on her hips.

Kristy scowled. "I've always cared about him."

"You had a funny way of showing it." Clara replied.

She nodded. "Yes, I messed up and it's going to take a long time to earn his trust back."

"So you do realize yours' and Danny's little stunt hurt him?" Clara replied.

Kristy came closer and sneered. "I wasn't trying to hurt him, Clara. Believe me; I wanted him to find out what was going on once I realized Danny was trying to use me to hurt the Doctor. For me it was never about hurting him."

"So you were trying to hurt me?" She said as matter of factly.

Kristy just shrugged.

Clara shook her head. "Do you have some kind weird crush on him?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please! I've known the Doctor since I was a baby. He's my mentor and my friend and I've seen him suffer too many times."

Clara lowered her eyes. "You're not the only one. I've seen it too."

Kristy came towards her with pleading eyes. "Then you know where I'm coming from and all I'm asking is please don't hurt him."

Clara looked at her defensively as she brushed past her; her words echoing in Clara's head almost haunting her.

The bell rang snapping her out of her thoughts and she dashed off to teach her next class.

Later in the day the Doctor was sitting on the couch bored stacking a deck of playing cards and glancing at the TARDIS. He wanted to travel so badly; there were so many places he wanted to take Clara.

He'd owed so much to her not since Rose or Sarah Jane had anyone saved him as much as her and after everything he'd put her through he really wanted to make it up to her.

Just then he heard voices outside the door, the Doctor got up and looked through the peep hole. He saw Danny and Clara smiling and talking. Part of him was slightly jealous while the other was glad she had someone even if it was P.E.

The Doctor was amazed how even in a different regeneration he still didn't like Danny.

Suddenly Danny pulled Clara gently kissing her and the Doctor's hearts dropped and he swallowed. It shouldn't have bothered him but it did and he didn't know why.

"I'm not her boyfriend. She made that clear a long time ago." He told himself though it did little to help.

Then the door unlocked and he quickly went back and sat down. He didn't want her to know he had seen them together.

Clara walked in yawning and tossed her coat over a chair feeling tired but slightly surprised.

She wasn't expecting Danny to kiss her but it wasn't loving like before; there wasn't any feeling at all it was just a kiss. She wondered if the Doctor had seen. She hoped he hadn't.

Clara dismissed the thought and checked on the Doctor. She went to the couch and smiled. "Hi!" She said gently touching his cheek.

The Doctor smiled back. "Hi, was your day?" He asked.

"It was fine." Clara replied noticing his Leaning Tower of Pisa made of cards.  
"How did you do that?" She asked pointing.

"Do what?" He said.

"That thing with the cards, aren't you worried about gravity?" She asked folding her arms.

The Doctor waved his hand. "Ah, gravity, shamavity, my people invented it."

"Oh and what did my people do?" She smirked.

He glanced at her and shrugged. "Finally realized it was there."

Clara ruffled his lightly spiked brown hair. "Cute!"

"Oi'!" He frowned but smirked. The Doctor saw she was heading for her bedroom. "Something wrong?" "Nah, I'm just going to take a shower. It's been a long day!" She said rubbing her neck.

"Okay, when you get back out I need to tell you something about the TARDIS I discovered." He said.

She nodded but once again Kristy's words were bothering her. "I'd never hurt him, not for anything. He knows that, right?" She thought to herself.

The Doctor noticed she was still standing there distracted. "You alright?" He frowned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Clara replied simply before leaving for the bathroom.

Shaking his head the Doctor sighed. "Not her boyfriend." He scoffed sadly slowly knocking down the cards.


	19. Chapter 19

After Clara came out of her shower she dried off and slipped into a pair of jean shorts and a grey sweat shirt before meeting the Doctor in the living room.

He was sitting on the couch studying a legal pad with one leg propped up on the couch and wearing his glasses. She was pleased to see he was dressed in his blue suit, it meant he was feeling better.

"Ah, I see you're wearing your suit." Clara smiled sitting beside him.

"Yep! He smiled back. "You know I wore this in my tenth regeneration but think I should wear it more often."

Clara eyed him up and down mentally agreeing with him before snapping out of her thoughts. "So what did you find out?" She sighed.

He put down the legal pad and looked at her resting his arm on the back of the couch. "Clara, you know I have a security protocol system, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah but I never really understood how that worked."

The Doctor sighed. "The protocol is used for different things from warnings to messages and the hologram is updated every time I change or after a companion leaves and the TARDIS always knows which hologram to use."

She looked at him confused so the Doctor explained further. "Okay, like if it's a message from me to a companion then she knows to use a recent hologram version of me, if it's a companion setting off an alarm then they see a hologram of themselves or if I did it then I see one of me, you get it?" He asked.

Clara nodded but stopped him. "Doctor, where's this going?"

The Doctor suppressed a smirk. "Clara, when I went in there to try to fix the console I set the protocol off and the hologram version wasn't my last regeneration it was you."

She processed what he told her then her eyes widen. "Wait, what?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, the TARDIS is only recognizing you. This is probably why she's been nice to you."

Clara sighed slightly disappointed. "I had a hunch it was too good to be true."

He smiled sympathetically at her.

"So how did that happen?" Clara asked.

"Well, when I stumbled inside the TARDIS after my radiation exposure I guess I must have tripped and messed up some wires." He explained.

"So fix the wires and she'll remember you." Clara replied simply.

He shook his head. "The security hologram is still my last regeneration she'll still see me as a paradox and she'll start hating you again besides the TARDIS creates my copy hologram image not me."

She sighed wishing this was over. "So now what?"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head. "Well, first thing, I need to make some repairs inside the TARDIS. Once I do that I can concentrate more on bonding with her and once she remembers me she'll fix the hologram herself."

Clara nodded. "Okay and how do you plan on doing that?"

"Yeah, when I do these repairs you're going to have to be in there with me." He replied hesitantly.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"I know and I'm sorry but the way I figure it since she recognizes you and if you're in there with me maybe she won't zap me while I'm trying to fix her." He replied.

"But Doctor what about work and Danny?" Clara said.

"I'll use the spray as much as I can and only ask for your help when I need it or at least if it's not raining, okay?" He said.

She looked at him reluctant.

"Please, Clara I wouldn't ask if I didn't need help." The Doctor begged.

Clara looked at those brown doe eyes and groaned. "Okay but only if you promise to talk to the TARDIS about how she treats me."

He smirked. "Okay, impossible girl."

She smiled slightly but the Doctor noticed she seemed distracted.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

Clara glanced down at her fingers. "I saw Kristy today."

"Oh?" He replied. She looked up at him bothered. "She begged me not to hurt you."

The Doctor shrugged. "Okay and?" Clara scoffed. "And it really bothered me. I mean have I hurt you?"

He studied her thoughtfully. "What do you think?"

Clara shrugged. "Maybe, I guess. I mean I know we did some things even though I'm with Danny but I hope I haven't but then… I don't know" Her sentence trailed.

He smiled. "Clara, you've done nothing but save me every time our paths cross." He gently touched her chin. "As for Kristy don't worry about her. She's just very protective of me."

"But what about" She started to say.

"I was a willing participant during those sexual relations and yes it shouldn't have happened but I don't feel taken advantage of nor do I feel like you meant any harm to me so don't worry about it." He gently interrupted.

Clara nodded. "Okay but I would never want to hurt you in anyway, Doctor."

The Doctor squeezed her hand. "I trust you, Clara and we're fine, I promise." "You sure?" Clara asked studying his eyes.

"Cross my hearts." He replied crossing his chest twice.

A smile slowly spread across her face. "There's that smile." The Doctor grinned.

The Doctor put his arm around Clara allowing her to cuddle up to him as he turned on the T.V not caring that he had picked cartoons again. It didn't matter really just as long he was holding her and everything between them was fine.

She then glanced up at him smirking. "Sexual relations, really; you can't say sex?"

"Well, I could say" He started to say but she covered his mouth with her hand. "Doctor!" Clara warned arching her eyebrow but ended up grinning.

He chuckled and kissed her hand and they spent the rest of the evening on the couch.

The next day at the school's library the Doctor was writing down a list of the books returned when Ian walked in. "Hello Doctor!" He smiled.

The Doctor glanced up and grinned. "Hey Ian!"

He rested his arms on the counter. "I see you're adapting quite nicely around here."

The Doctor glanced at him scoffing. "You seem surprised. I do actually have a job, you know."

Ian smirked. "Yes one that you're absent from quite frequently according to U.N.I.T."

The Doctor just shrugged. "Well, nobody's perfect."

Ian smiled at his old friend. "So how are you and Clara doing?"

"Fine." He said quickly as he continued writing. The Doctor then reluctantly looked up from his clipboard. "Why do you ask?"

He scoffed lightly. "Doctor, I'm not stupid. I've seen how you two act around each other."

The Doctor stood tugging the bottom of his brown pinstripe jacket. "Well, whatever you're thinking you're wrong. We're just friends."

Ian nodded. "Uh, huh." "Alright we've hit some...interesting, um circumstances but we've managed." He protested.

Ian arched his eyebrows. "Oh?"

The Doctor pressed his lips annoyed. "Look she has a boyfriend. In fact Clara's going out with him tonight."

"Rose had a boyfriend." Ian pointed out.

The Doctor leaned forward giving him a hard stare. "Yes and a lot of good that did me." His voice slightly cracked. He shook his head and turned away pretending to be interested in a book.

He sighed and straightened himself up from the counter. "Doctor, why do you deny yourself a loving relationship?"

The Doctor looked at him strangely. "What?"

"I don't mean a relationship with a human necessarily but any relationship? You are a good man despite what you think and yet you seem to shut people out." He pointed out.

"Oh, what makes you say that?" The Doctor replied softly.

Ian folded his arms. "Rose Tyler, Sarah Jane Smith, Grace Holloway… shall I go on?"

He sighed. "It's not like I never tried but they always leave." The Doctor swallowed. "But in the end it was always better that way besides I don't need anyone."

Ian placed his hand on his shoulder. "Doctor, I've known you a long time and I've met every man you've become some strange, some elegant even some grouchy but there's one thing that never changes."

The Doctor shrugged. "What?"

Ian smiled sadly. "You still tell yourself the same lie."

He patted his shoulder before walking away. The Doctor stood there and sighed. His former companion was right it was the same lie but only because the truth was always the same. In the end they always break his hearts. He shook his head sadly and continued to work.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hello! Okay, I just wanted to say that I'm loosely basing the TARDIS security system from a couple of Doctor Who episodes I've seen and I'm probably getting it wrong so a lot of it is basically from my imagination. So sorry if I got anything wrong but enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

The Doctor was sitting at the kitchen counter eating breakfast when Clara walked in looking rather happy. "Hi!" She smiled stealing a bite of his toast.

He arched his eyebrow. "Hi, date must've gone well." Clara leaned over the counter. "Well, it was nice. We saw a movie then had dinner with an old friend of his."

The Doctor smiled handing her some coffee. "That's nice." "Yeah, his name's Dr. James Saxon, he's a relationship expert and he helped me and Danny improve our realtionship."

The Doctor nodded. "Oh, that's good. What did he say?"

"He said that we shouldn't date exclusively but casually." She explained.

He tilted his head. "So he thinks you two should have an open relationship?" She made a face. "No, Dr. Saxon just thinks our relationship shouldn't be treated like we're going steady instead more freedom to date others and no pressure to date only each other. He thinks it might help us."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "And he gets paid for that rubbish?" Clara shrugged taking a sip. "I thought it was a good idea."

He took a bite of his food. "Well, if you're happy." Clara then bit her lower lip as she looked at him.

The Doctor could feel her staring at him and arched his eyebrow at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" She replied innocently. "Like that, that thing you do with your mouth, it's scary. I don't understand how humans do that." He said shaking his head.

Clara sighed setting her cup down. "Okay, clever clogs, I want you to read this article he wrote. I think it'll help our friendship." She handed him her tablet. The Doctor took it and glanced at it. "Why am I reading and article about hot peppers curing arthritis?" He frowned.

She groaned. "Next page." He nodded and went to the next page. He read a little before his eyes widen and he nearly choked on his food. "Clara, are you insane!" "What?" She said.

The Doctor scoffed. "This is an article about the rewards of friends with benefits!" She shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"What gives, I thought we agreed not to do that?" He asked.

She sighed. "Doctor, face it we've already slept together twice and I think it's time to the bite the bullet and give in to it."

The Doctor chuckled. "Well, I don't want to bite the bullet; I don't even like guns so I won't do it." He said taking his dish to the sink. Clara followed him. "Come on, it might help." He scoffed leaning against the counter. "Yeah, that's what you said about those anti-gravity yoga DVDS."

She frowned. "What was wrong with those?" The Doctor gave her a look. "I had to use up one of my regenerations in order to move again." He went to the living room and plopped down into the couch.

"I'm shocked. I can't believe you're actually considering that." He said shaking his head. Clara sat beside him and scoffed at her messy table. "I'm shocked you turned my coffee table into a tool box."

He sighed. "Sorry, I had to fix a special mechanism device from the control panel and this was the only way I could do it. Could you hand me that U shaped hook?" He asked.

Clara handed it to him as worked on his gadget. "I swear sometimes I wonder what filthy things go on inside human brains." He muttered.

"If you're expecting me to feel ashamed I'm not." She replied casually.

The Doctor looked at her. "Okay, then explain why you even think this man's nonsense is a good idea?"

She sighed. "Doctor, I'm tired of feeling guilty after having sex and I figured if we followed Dr. Saxon's advice the guilt would stop and our friendship may become stronger."

He nodded biting the inside of his cheek. "Funny, I never heard you complain considering you have a boyfriend."

"Funny, I never heard you complain either." She remarked.

"Oh, nice one, Oswald!" He chuckled harshly.

Clara groaned. "At least consider it." He shook his head. "No, I've already compromised my Galifreyan roots. This is not how I was raised."

She rolled her eyes. "So you've never done it before, you're just Mr. Pure and Innocent, right?"

The Doctor just lowered his eyes and cleared his throat. Clara smirked. "Who was it?"

He shrugged innocently. "Technically it's classified information under the guidelines of U.N.I.T and Torchwood protocol so I don't have to answer that."

Clara nodded. "Okay, how many, then?" The Doctor just quietly sonic a bolt into the device but the blushing on his face said it all.

Clara let out a chuckle. "Seriously, that many women?" "Who said they were all women?" He blurted out. The Doctor cringed. "I-I meant"

"Ah, ha!" Clara exclaimed pointing at him.

The Doctor sighed. "Okay, I have a bit of a past. I'm not perfect but I won't do this because some daft relationship expert says to. It's crazy and you know it."

"Please just think about it." She begged. "No, I won't do it, I'm sorry." The Doctor replied firmly.

Clara was disappointed but his mind was set and that was the end of it. "Okay." She said softly.

"Thank you, now could you hand me that three pronged thingy." He asked going back to his repairs.

She scoffed. "Uh, could you be more specific?" The Doctor had his hands full with a tool and the device and sighed. "It's the thingy that looks like a three headed wrench." He pointed with his elbow.

Clara smirked. "Is this it?" She asked handing him the strange object. He nodded. "Yes and don't laugh at my equipment." She chuckled. "That probably sounded better in your head, right?"

He smiled. "Yeah, it did actually." Clara grinned then noticed what looked like a sheet of green powdery looking stickers. "Doctor, what this?" She asked holding the stickers up.

The Doctor glanced and quickly put the object down. "Oh, those are surrender patches. Where'd you find them?"

She shrugged. "They were in your tool box." He sighed shaking his head. "I have been looking all over for these things."

"What do they do?" She asked. "They cause' submission. You place one on bare skin and the person or alien has to submit to whatever you ask or want." He explained.

"Like hypnotism?" Clara asked. He nodded. "Kind of expect once the patch is removed they forget almost everything that happened."

"Hang on, why would you come up with something like that?" She asked curious.

The Doctor shook his head. "I didn't. Captain Jack created these when he was a Time Agent. He used them for his con deals but he gave them to me as an act of trust. And I've been meaning to get rid of them ever since."

Clara held the stickers up studying them. "Are they dangerous?" "Nah, they just cause' a temporary lapse in judgment." He replied.

The Doctor placed them back on the coffee table and sighed. "I better get dressed I've got to see Mickey about borrowing some tools." He stood from the couch and noticed Clara seemed distracted. "You okay?"

She glanced at him and nodded. "Yeah, there some clothes for you in the bedroom."

He smiled. "Thanks, I'll take care of those patches later." He muttered heading to bedroom.

Clara stared at the surrender patches. It was so tempting but it was also wrong, very wrong. "No, I won't do it. It's wrong, wrong, wrong. Besides he made it clear no friends with benefits." Clara told herself.

Then she glanced briefly down the hall still she could at least think about it so just before he came back she snatched a patch and shoved it in her pocket.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi, I've always wanted to do my own take on the dream patch (I think that's what it's called) except I'm making this with a little angst, a little drama and some fluff but it'll definitely mess with their friendship even more (yay!) Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

The surrender patch had been in Clara's purse for two weeks and it was driving her crazy. She just didn't what to do. Deep down she knew it was wrong but so tempting.

Originally her plan was to use it on the Doctor convince him guilt free sex was possible and hopefully he'd come around to trying Dr. Saxon's tips but every time she attempted it she choked.

Needing someplace to think she found herself at the local coffee shop trying to figure out what to do when she heard a female voice break into her thoughts. "Excuse me, my sugar container's empty could I borrow yours'?"

She glanced up at a young dark skinned female Doctor; her tag read Martha Jones M.D.

Clara immediately recognized the name from the Doctor. "You're Martha Jones, aren't you?"

The young woman nodded. "Yes, why?" "I'm Clara Oswald; I travel with the Doctor, now." She replied. Martha smiled and pulled up a seat beside her. "Oh, right he's told me about you. How is the Doctor?"

She scoffed softly. "Well, other than messing up his regeneration he's fine." Martha smirked stirring her tea. "Yeah, my husband Mickey told me about that. So what's it's like having a newly regenerated Doctor with a previous face?"

Clara blew into her cup. "Well, to be honest there are some differences but he's pretty much the same person."

She nodded. "I'm just glad he's doing alright."

"Yeah." Clara said staring at her cup.

Martha noticed she seemed distracted. "Is something bothering you?" Clara shrugged and muttered something that sounded like "I guess."

Martha sighed "What is it?"

She glanced at her curious. "Martha when you traveled with the Doctor did you ever want to be with him?"

Martha nodded slowly. "Yeah, in fact I was in love with him," She looked at Clara. "Why, are you…?"

Clara shook her head. "No, no we're just friends but we have…done things." She admitted sheepishly. She looked at her slightly clueless. "What things?" Clara gave her a knowing look and Martha finally understood what she meant. Her mouth dropped. "Oh, you're kidding!"

Clara blushed now slightly embarrassed about saying anything.

"But aren't you with some bloke named Danny?" She asked. Clara shrank back in her seat."Yeah but somehow I've kind of made a mess of things."

"Blimey, I know he's a different man every regeneration but this is ridiculous. This just doesn't sound like him at all. How did this happen?" She said.

Clara softly groaned briefly covering her face. "I don't know. The first time was when Danny and I broke up the second was when he thought I wasn't with Danny anymore but I didn't bother correcting him until afterwards."

Martha nodded rubbing her eyes. "Okay, answer me this are you still sleeping with him?"

"No." She replied. Martha breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good." "But I sort of want to." Clara added. "Okay, not so good." She scoffed.

Clara folded her arms. "So didn't you ever try anything with him?"

She blushed slightly. "Well, when we met Shakespeare I tried to come on to him."

Her eyes widen. "What happened?"

Martha sighed. "I didn't get very far, he killed the mood completely by mentioning Rose and calling me a rookie investigator," She smiled. "But I'm glad he did that because I really value our friendship, now."

Clara sighed heavily. "Well, every time we had sex he always felt guilty about it afterwards." "You can't blame him." Martha pointed out.

"I know but I'm sick of it even now when Danny and I have agreed to date casually he still won't take my suggestion of trying out friends with benefits." She replied frustrated.

"But there's no way the Doctor would do that." Martha said shaking her head.

Clara lowered her eyes and reached into her purse. "He might if I used this." She calmly pulled out the surrender patch and placed it on the table.

Her eyes grew. "Clara, where did you get this? You can't have this." Martha hissed.

"I found them." Clara replied. "Are there any more?" She asked lowering her voice.

"No, the Doctor took them all to destroy except I stole one patch." Clara explained.

"You know what these were used for? You know Jack used these for his cons, right?" She said. Clara nodded. "Yes, I'm aware."

She shook her head. "Clara, you wouldn't."

Clara shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't decided, yet." She replied simply.

"You can't. He'll be hurt if you did that to him." Martha replied with pleading eyes.

"He's not an angel, Martha. The Doctor's done things even he won't tell me." She answered in a defensive tone.

She sighed wishing Clara would understand. "I know but you have to understand the Doctor is wonderful and brilliant and very complicated. He is a rebel in his own right but deep down he still carries the morals he learned from the Galifreyan Academy. Sleeping with you has already compromised his Galifreyan morals but this is deceitful. If you do this it'll crush him. He'll feel betrayed."

Clara lowered her eyes. Martha just didn't get it.

Martha glanced at her watch. "I better go but think about it, yeah?" She said before leaving. Clara nodded. After she was gone Clara leaned forward in her seat holding the patch and staring at it.

She liked Martha but what did she know? If she had this patch she probably would've used it. Finally Clara had made up her mind she was going to use this patch on the Doctor tonight.

That night Clara had everything ready. She knew he wanted to fix the console so she took all the keys and locked the TARDIS so the Doctor couldn't get in and turned up the heat so he would have to take his leather jacket off but she kept hers on so he wouldn't suspect anything.

Her plan was that he'd start to feel hot and remove his jacket then he'd get distracted with opening the locked TARDIS door allowing Clara to stick the patch somewhere on bare skin. There was some guilt but it was too late to turn back, now. This had to work.

She sat on the couch waiting for him to enter the living room. "Clara!" He said walking in. "Yeah?" She replied pretending to read a book. "Is it hot in here to you?" The Doctor frowned. Despite feeling warm herself she calmly shook her head. "No."

"Seriously? It must be a thousand degrees in here!" He scowled. Clara scoffed "If you're warm then take off that hot jacket."

The Doctor playfully rolled his eyes. "Just love pointing out the obvious, huh?" He said taking the jacket off. She was relieved to see his shirt was short sleeves.

Clara smirked. "That's why you like me." He shook his head smiling and tossing it in a chair and sighed picking something up from the table.

"What's that?" She asked noticing something round with tubes sticking out of it in his hand.

"Oh, it's that the thing I was fixing earlier, I was going to take the spray and install it back on the console." He replied.

"Have fun." Clara replied nonchalant. "Are you alright?" He asked looking at her funny.

Clara nodded. "Of course." The Doctor shrugged and she glanced at him as he went to the TARDIS and attempted to open the door but was surprised when he couldn't. "Oi'!" He frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently. "I can't open the door!" The Doctor scoffed pulling on the handle. He looked at her confused. "I could've sworn I left the door unlocked." He set down the device.

"What about your keys?" Clara asked. He snapped his fingers. "Right." He started going through every drawer in all the rooms looking for them but they were gone. "Great, I can't find them!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up. The Doctor groaned. "I must've left them in the TARDIS!"

"Maybe it's not locked." Clara casually suggested.

He nodded. "Good point. Could you help me open it?"

She suppressed a smirk. "Sure." This was too easy!

The Doctor smiled. "Thanks, I really appreciate it!"

There was that twinge of a guilty conscience, again but she had to remain focused. The Doctor turned and grabbed the handle. "So I think if we both grab it we can open it." He said.

"Okay." She said reluctantly coming closer with the patch ready in her pocket. "Just got to stick it on his arm." She told herself but she was hesitant. "Uh, Clara sometime today." He said slightly impatient. "I'm coming." She insisted.

She could hear Martha's words in her mind and realized she couldn't do it. The guilt was too much. She stopped and shook her head. "I'm sorry." Clara said softly.

The Doctor looked at her puzzled. "Sorry for what?"

"I can't do it." She said removing her jacket. He watched her go to the thermostat turning it down then grabbed the keys from her purse setting them on the table and unlocked the TARDIS door for him.

Clara stood there and sighed. "Before you say anything I turned up the heat, hid the keys and locked the door." She waited for him to ask her why but instead the Doctor simply shrugged folding his arms. "I know. I always knew, Clara." He replied in a very calm tone.

Wait why wasn't he concerned or confused?

Clara looked at him strangely. "Hang on, he knew? How would he know unless..." Her heart dropped. She nervously checked her pockets but they were empty. She heard him clear his throat and she slowly looked at him as he held up her surrender patch twirling it in-between his fingers. "Looking for this?"


	22. Chapter 22

"Well, now you know." Clara replied softly. "Yeah." He nodded walking very calmly past her still holding the patch. "How did you get that, anyway?" She asked glancing at him as he sat in a chair.

He shrugged pulling out his sonic screwdriver and disintegrating the patch. "I told you I work for U.N.I.T. I've picked up a lot of tricks during my time there." The Doctor shoved the screwdriver back into his pocket and looked at her. "So care to explain?"

There was no point in lying. Clara nodded and sat on the couch nervously. "I-I was trying to distract you so I could place the patch on your arm."

"What for?" He asked softly. She swallowed fighting back tears. "To convince you into trying Dr. Saxon's tips." "I take it sex was going to be involved, then?" He replied. Clara didn't respond she was too ashamed but her silence answered his question.

The Doctor pressed his lips. "So basically you were going to use me for sex in order to get what you wanted, am I guessing right?"

Clara grimaced. She hadn't thought of it like that. "No, all I wanted to was to prove guilt free sex was possible." She admitted now realizing how bad that sounded.

He just looked at her not saying a word. His disapproving stares were unbearable and finally she said through her tears. "Well, say something!"

The Doctor folded his hands and shrugged. "Like what?" She wiped her eyes. "Anything, I don't care just don't sit there with no expression." Clara choked.

He shook his head. "I don't what to say. I really don't." He sighed briefly looking at the ceiling. "For once I'm speechless," "Besides would it matter to you if I did say anything?"

"Yes, of course." She replied.

He scoffed. "Oh, really? Just like it mattered when I had already stated my feelings about Saxon's tips earlier?' Clara hung her head. "I never meant any harm. I-I'm really sorry." She said.

The Doctor gave a half shrug standing up. "Well, of course you are. You got caught so naturally you're sorry. Quite typical behavior of humans, I've noticed." He remarked pacing the floor.

Tears build up in her eyes. "That's not fair." "Neither is what you did!" The Doctor snapped slightly startling her. He sighed shaking his head. "So all this trouble because you wanted guilt free sex, huh? Well, I'm sorry if my guilty conscience bothers you but that's how I was raised. I was raised by strict Time Lords and you know that,"

Clara turned away. She couldn't stand to look at the escaped tears from his eyes. "Please don't throw that up in my face." She said softly.

"Then don't throw it in mine," The Doctor softly scoffed. "The thing is I knew you were the human monster under my bed when I was a child but that night you showed me comfort and compassion; you changed my mind about humans so please don't make me regret trusting you, Clara!" He choked.

"Y-you can still trust me and I am truly sorry despite what you think!" Her voice cracked.

He nodded. "I want to believe you, I really do you but right now I don't think I know you anymore." The Doctor grabbed his jacket.

"Where you going?" She asked.

"I'm going out." He replied.

"But it's getting dark besides I thought you were going to fix the console." Clara said.

The Doctor sighed. "I know but I don't have enough spray and I'm not comfortable with being alone with you inside the TARDIS, right now," "I'll see you later." He said softly walking past her.

She sniffed as her gaze followed him. "Okay, I messed up but neither of us is perfect and you know that so why are you punishing me?"

The Doctor paused and looked at her. "Why are you punishing me," He leaned against the door. "Clara, you decided that what you wanted mattered more than my words, thoughts and feelings. I thought you were better than this. You really let me down." He said sadly walking out the door.

His words stung and were so hurtful but she knew she deserved it. Clara had ignored his feelings, completely. She was going to use him even take advantage of him. The Doctor was right she had let him down. Tears began spilling down her cheeks. How were she and the Doctor going to recover from this?

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Okay, here's the aftermath of Clara's exposed plan but it does get better and later on I will be bringing in Dr. Saxon to give the Doctor and Clara "counseling." ;) I hope you like the chapter! Thanks! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

The next day Clara's alarm woke her; she slowly opened her eyes. They stung a bit and were still feeling gritty from crying. Last night still echoed in her mind and she cringed embarrassed. She knew she had screwed up; realistically what was she thinking?

Deep down she still believed the idea could work but she knew she didn't bring it up the right way. Clara had been selfish and she didn't consider the Doctor's feelings, now all she could do was hope he would forgive her.

But once she got to the school things didn't get better the Doctor kept walking away every time she came near leaving Clara feeling discouraged. As the day progressed he was starting to act more like one of her students having a tantrum than an over one thousand year-old Time Lord.

Finally by the afternoon she decided to talk to him. Clara walked into the library where he was behind the desk going through a box of late books. She went up to him and tried to get his attention.

"Doctor?" She said. He didn't answer. "Doctor?" Clara repeated. Still nothing. She bit the inside of her cheek. "I know you can hear me." "Of course I can." The Doctor replied briefly glanced up at her then returned to his writing.

"So you're ignoring me on purpose, then?" Clara replied folding her arms. "Very observant aren't you?" He answered turning his back. Clara sighed. "I get it you're still mad at me." The Doctor turned and leaned against the desk. "As I said before you're very observant."

"Okay, I messed up." She said aggravated. "You've already admitted that." He said unimpressed. Clara scoffed. "Fine but I don't regret my suggestion about Dr. Saxon's advice. I do however regret about how I approached it."

"I know that, too." The Doctor replied. Clara groaned frustrated. "So that's it; you're never going to forgive me, are you?" He gave her a look like she was nuts. "Can you blame me? What you did was wrong on so many levels, Clara Oswald."

"Oh, please like Adam almost getting you and Rose killed wasn't a big deal?" She scoffed.

The Doctor scowled. "That's different!"

"Okay, I'm not perfect, Doctor but this isn't fair. I'm not the first companion to screw up and you know it." She shoved a piece of paper in front of him. He frowned reading it. "What's this?"

"It's the names of your past companions that have messed up some worse than me." She replied. "Okay, what's your point?" He asked.

Clara sighed. "All I want is for you for to forgive me just like you did them." She searched his eyes for some hope that he'd finally understand instead he gave her a cold stare. "Are you done? I'm very busy."

Clara rolled her eyes. "You are ridiculous and a hypocrite!" She exclaimed turning and walked out.

The Doctor was tempted to go after her but decided not to. "She started it." He muttered then telling himself he didn't care. But the more he thought about it maybe he was being unfair, Clara could've gone through with it but she didn't.

The Doctor couldn't stand it. He hated seeing her so upset. He groaned. What was this hold she had on him? He thought to himself. The Doctor checked his watch before dashing out the library.

Clara was quietly sitting on the couch flipping through T.V channels trying to block out what happened when a piece of paper fell in her lap. She looked at it as the Doctor sat beside her. "What's this?" Clara asked.

He sighed. "You forgot a few people. I thought I update the list for you." "Rose?" She said surprised. The Doctor nodded. "Yep, I took her to witness her father's death for closure, she promised not to interfere but she did causing deadly havoc." "Mrs. Chesterton?" She frowned. He chuckled. "Oh, boy, she tried to change history during a trip to the Aztecs almost got my granddaughter married off in the process."

She smirked slightly then set the list aside. "Why are you showing me this?" The Doctor took her hand and gently rubbed her fingers. "Because I was wrong." Clara looked at him strangely. "But I was the one who"

The Doctor gently interrupted. "Clara, you've saved me so many times that I've singled you out from my other companions and I'm sorry," He sighed. "I keep forgetting that you're only human and you make mistakes, too."

She shrugged. "So what am I now?" He smirked. "You're special and brilliant and I should be able to forgive you like I would the others but instead I let my anger and hurt get the best of me and I'm sorry." Clara lowered her eyes before looking at him. "I swear I would never hurt you."

The Doctor touched her cheek. "And you haven't. You stopped and told me the truth and I'm grateful," "Besides it's going to take more than one betrayal before I'll ever stop trusting you." He added.

"Thanks." She said grateful. "Come here, impossible girl." He grinned pulling her into a hug and she accepted his embrace. It felt so good to be held by him again.

After the hug she smiled. Clara was so happy to have her friend back. She lightly tapped his knee. "Come on lets cook dinner, yeah?"

He nodded. "Brilliant, I'm starving!" She giggled and stood from the couch then headed to kitchen. The Doctor followed but paused by the end table; a magazine with Dr. Saxon's face was on the cover with an article about friends with benefits and the success stories caught his eye.

He couldn't lie there was a curiosity in this risqué human behavior and considering how unfair he was to Clara, maybe he should read this.

"Doctor, you coming?" He heard Clara call out.

The Doctor quickly grabbed the magazine shoving it inside his jacket. "Yeah!" He said before going to the kitchen.

* * *

**Author's Note: I've only seen the mentioned episodes once or twice so I might've gotten them wrong and I apologize for that.**

**Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for reading! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Hi, so sorry for the wait. I know it's been way too long since the last update, I've been busy catching up on my other stories so I apologize but here's the latest chapter. Also this chapter has Dr. Saxon but he's my version of Saxon if he was human and not a Time Lord._

_ I hope you like it! Thanks! :)_

* * *

"Do you have a pen?" Clara asked as they watched T.V after dinner, it was becoming their favorite custom.

He didn't answer. The Doctor was in deep thought debating on whether he should've taken that magazine or not. After all the whole idea was pretty outrageous even out of character. Could he really do this?

He felt Clara poking his arm. "Doctor?" "Hmm?" He said now looking at her. She sighed. "I need a new pen. I'm trying to correct a couple of grades in my book."

"Should be one in there." He pointed at his coat hanging over the arm of the couch. "Thanks." She replied going through his pocket. Suddenly he panicked remembering the article was still in there.

"Wait, a minute," He said reaching for the coat. "I just remembered there's nothing in there." Clara frowned. "Hang on, what wrongs with you?" "Nothing." He insisted still grabbing for the coat. "There's just absolutely nothing in there, really."

Clara scoffed. "Oh, please you have more things in here than _Mary Poppins's_ bag," She eyed him suspiciously. "Are you hiding something?" He folded his arms defensively. "Well," He scoffed. "Now, I'm offended." She smirked now really curious. "I'll bet." Clara started looking through his pockets pulling out dolls, a hat, and a paddle ball before finding the magazine article.

"Well, this is interesting." Clara said holding it up. He swallowed nervously. "I-I can explain." She folded her arms and waited.

The Doctor sighed. "I was curious, okay," He lowered his eyes. "I felt bad about giving you a hard time so I thought I'd at least read the article." She just smirked. "Oh?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're not going to let me live this down, are you?" "Nope." Clara grinned shaking her head.

The Doctor nodded. "Of course." She smiled shyly. "So does this mean you'll go to Doctor Saxon with me?" He looked at her dancing eyes and relented. "Yeah, I'll go." He sighed. Clara grinned hugging him.

* * *

Doctor Saxon's office was posh and big, carpet, leather back chairs, oak furniture. He half expected Saxon to complete the posh image by walking out in a stylish suit but when they walked inside they were greeted by a tall, thin blond man dressed in jeans and a hoodie. He looked like he was dressed for a skate park. It was quite the contrast from the magazine cover.

"Clara, so good to see you!" He smiled hugging her. "Wow, he really does look like John Simm." The Doctor muttered. Clara scowled and nudged his side with her elbow making him wince.

Dr. Saxon sighed. "You know after Danny decided to stop coming I didn't think I'd see you, again." He added.

The Doctor looked at her. "What was that?" She shrugged. "So I forgot to tell you." "Clara!" He scolded. Clara scoffed. "Oh, stop moaning, this is for our friendship. Don't worry about me and Danny." Dr. Saxon glanced at the Doctor. "Is this your friend?"

Clara nodded.

"Ah, and you are?" He smiled extending his hand.

"John Smith." The Doctor replied. Dr. Saxon smiled. "Nice to meet you, won't you sit down?" They sat in a brown leather couch while Saxon sat in a chair beside a desk across from them pouring them all a cup of coffee. He sipped his cup. "So when did you two start sleeping together?"

The Doctor nearly coughed on his coffee and looked at him surprised by his boldness. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked innocently.

Clara shook her head. "No," She smiled politely sipping her cup. "Um, actually we only started sleeping together on and off recently." Saxon nodded. "How recently?"

They just looked at each other unsure how to answer. He nodded. "I see. Well, how did it start?"

"Oh, while I was trying to help her cook a soufflé." The Doctor replied. His eyes widen. "Really," He smirked. "Daring, aren't we?" Saxon winked at them both.

Clara turned crimson shifting in her seat. "Yeah, well the other times were accidents" She started to explain.

The Doctor interjected wagging his finger. "No, no, you told me you and Danny weren't seeing each other so you led me to believe it was okay when it reality you two were still together so let's just agree the whole incident was misleading, yeah?"

She rolled her eyes. "You didn't complain, though did you?" He scoffed. "Kind of hard to when your hands are…" Clara quickly covered his mouth scowling.

The Doctor frowned removing it. "I wish you stop that," He looked over at Saxon. "She is such a control freak!"

Clara gawked pointing at him accusingly. "If you saw how he clings to his stupid strict morals you'd see why I have to take control sometimes." "Stupid strict morals? I beg your pardon!" He protested. "You heard me!" She huffed folding his arms.

"Hang on, hang on," Saxon did a time out sign quieting them both. "I swear you two act more like a sexually frustrated couple then friends." He shook his head. "Now, Mr. Smith, do you have strict morals?"

He casually shrugged. "I might've been raised very strict, yes." Dr. Saxon nodded and looked at Clara. "Are you a control freak?" She sighed. "I guess." The Doctor choked out a loud scoff.

Clara rolled her eyes. "Alright, yes." Dr. Saxon smiled. "There you go, you both have admitted personal faults, now the way I see it if John can stop clinging to his strict ways and if Clara can let go of some control then you two should have a successful friends with benefits…however," He briefly paused looking at them both. "It has to be what you both want."

"How do we really know that?" The Doctor asked. He shrugged leaning back in his chair. "Trial and error see if you can have sex with no emotions attached. If nothing else you may learn more about yourself than you realized."

They slowly glanced at each other. It sounded pretty easy just let go and everything would be fine but was it really that simple?


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey, Clara?" Danny said waving his hand in front of her. "Huh," She said snapping out of her thoughts and remembering they were sitting outside in a café' for lunch. "I'm sorry, I was thinking about something else." Clara said sheepishly.

He smirked. "Apparently, what were you thinking about?" Clara shrugged. "Just stuff," She sighed.

She didn't want him to know that she and the Doctor had seen Dr. Saxon or about his advice. The possibility of having feelings for the Doctor bothered her and made her nervous to act on his suggestions. "So what were you saying?" Clara said trying to sound casual.

"I was saying," He said taking a sip of tea. "I saw Dr. Saxon the other day." Clara took a nervous swallow of salad. "Oh?"

He nodded. "Yeah, he said he saw you last week. Of course he wouldn't tell me why, patient/Doctor confidentiality, I guess," Danny glanced at her. "But I thought we decided to stop seeing him."

Clara shrugged shifting in her chair sipping her drink. "So what he can't be just a friend, now?" She lied. Danny shook his head wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Didn't say that, I was just wondering if anything was wrong."

She gave a faint smile. "Everything's fine, we were just talking." Danny nodded. "Well, I was just concerned." He shrugged. "I mean you seem to talk to John Smith or…" His sentence trailed.

Clara drank some soda and waited for him to continue. "Or?" "Or the Doctor more than you do me." He finished. She sighed. "That is not true. I haven't even seen the Doctor in a long time." Clara lied trying to ease his paranoia.

Danny just grunted. Clara ate another bite and placed her hand on his gently rubbing his fingers. "Danny, come on, you know you have nothing to worry about. I-"

"Do you love him?" He interjected slowly pulling his hand back. Clara frowned. "What?" "Do you love the Doctor?" Danny repeated simply. Clara was not expecting this and tried to dodge his question. She gave a nervous laugh. "I'm with you aren't I?"

He shook his head. "That doesn't answer my question. Do you love him?"

Clara rolled her eyes. "Danny you can't be seriou-"

"Clara, do you love him?" Danny sighed, his tone exasperated.

Clara scoffed at his question. "How can you even think that?" He shrugged. "Because I think you do and I think you have ever since the day I met him." Clara gawked at him. How could he say that? But when she thought about it, sure at one point she did very much and sometimes even now she did wonder about her feelings towards the Doctor but after he regenerated he made it very clear he didn't love her.

"_Clara, I'm not your boyfriend."_

Yes, he made it very clear. Clara swallowed lowering her gaze and shaking her head. "I'm not having this discussion; I'm with you that should say everything." She replied softly. Danny gave her a hard look before nodding. "Fair enough." He replied sipping his tea and they finished their lunch in silence.

* * *

Meanwhile the Doctor was at home scanning the TARDIS with his sonic screwdriver. He was waiting for Ian to come by; he couldn't wait to tell him the good news, that finally, TARDIS was nearly fixed.

Then the door knocked and he quickly answered it. "Who is it?"

"It's Ian!"

He smiled and opened the door. "Ian, hi!"

"Doctor, good to see you," Ian smiled walking inside glancing around the living room. "So what did you want to see me about?"

The Doctor smiled running his hand over the side of the TARDIS. "Well, the old girl' is doing better," He leaned closer towards him. "In fact she's almost fixed." Ian smiled. "Really? Does Clara know, yet?"

He shook his head. "Haven't told her, yet. I'm hoping to surprise her, tonight." The Doctor hurried to the couch grabbing her childhood book and showing it to him. "And I've already planned the coordinates to take her to these places." He added excitedly pointing at the pictures.

Ian grinned. He was happy for his friend. "Well, I'm glad the old girl is doing better." The Doctor nodded briefly glancing at it then back at Ian. "Would you like to see inside?"

Ian's eyes widen. "Really, I can do that?" He nodded. "Yeah, come on its safe." The Doctor opened the door allowing him inside first. Ian stepped in and gasped. It had been a long time since he had been in here. He looked around the dark futuristic interior and metal console. "My, you've redecorated in here."

The Doctor grinned hopping down the steps. "Yeah, you should've seen it during my grunge phase." He shook his head. "All these years I never knew the TARDIS could do this." "Oh, yes," The Doctor nodded. "She has a few times." He sighed stroking the console. "Usually during those rough regenerations."

Ian nodded.

"So what do you think?" He asked. Ian sighed looking up. "Well, it's not the old one but it's not bad." The Doctor smiled. "Well, I like it," He sighed. "And so does Clara." He added thoughtfully.

Ian glanced at him and noticed the dreamy expression in his eyes. "What is it, Doctor?"

He smiled shaking his head. "Nothing just after being stuck here on earth doing these silly human domestics with Clara…I honestly can't imagine my life without her, now." Ian smirked folding his arms. "Ah so you do love her."

"Suppose so," The Doctor shrugged. "But that's the thing I always have." "Oh?" Ian looked at him curious. "Tell me, what brought this on?'

The Doctor scoffed. "Well, after seeing Dr. Saxon I got to thinking," He explained. "And I realized maybe I have been afraid to let others in. That maybe I was stuck in my ways because I thought Clara deserved better," The Doctor smirked shoving his hands in his pockets. "So I pushed her away thinking I was doing her a favor but after my last couple regenerations the feelings between us never really died."

Ian continued to watch him as he briefly paced the floor. He sighed. "And I know those times we were together probably shouldn't have happened but for some reason they felt special." The Doctor paused staring at his feet. "Am I daft for thinking that?"

Ian shook his head lightly scoffing. "No but have you talked to Clara?" He lowered his gaze. "No," Then the Doctor looked at him. "But I think it's time. Regardless of the outcome I'm tired of being afraid I want to tell her how I feel…how I always felt." He sighed heavily. "I want to tell Clara I love her."


	26. Chapter 26

Danny walked Clara to her door, he sighed heavily. "I'm sorry about pressing you about the Doctor but I had to know." She nodded slowly but said nothing.

Danny placed a small kiss on her lips and slowly pulled back. Clara gave a small smile missing that spark they once shared. "I'll see ya' later, yeah?" He smiled though his eyes expressed doubt.

She let out a sigh. "Yeah." He squeezed her arm before leaving.

Clara exhaled and slowly walked inside and saw the Doctor pacing the living room floor while writing in a notepad. "Hi." She said. He stopped and looked at her. "Clara," He smiled hiding his notepad. He didn't want her to know he had been making a list of special places he wanted to take her. "Where ya' been?"

She shrugged tossing her purse onto a chair. "Out with Danny." Clara plopped onto the couch. He nodded. "Have fun?" "I guess." She muttered. He frowned sitting beside her. "What's wrong?"

Before she could respond he pulled out a small paper bag of jelly babies. "Want a jelly baby?" He said. "Jelly baby?" She replied. "Yep," He grinned. "Perfect comfort candy," He tossed one in his mouth. "Jelly babies are good." The Doctor added.

Clara smirked. "I thought bananas were good." He shrugged. "They are but these keep better in your pocket." She smiled slightly and took one. The Doctor popped another piece of candy in his mouth before glancing at her. "So what's wrong?"

She sighed. "I don't think it's working out between Danny and me." "Why, you say that?" He asked. Clara tilted her head and shrugged. "There's, there's no spark between us anymore," She looked at him. "I mean he just kissed me and it felt like a friendly handshake." "That's bad?" The Doctor asked.

She scoffed. "Yes, that's bad. You're supposed to feel a spark, a flash, a big bang." He gave her a look. "Big bang?" Clara playfully rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean." She grunted. He smirked thoughtfully. "I caused a big bang once, pretty impressive, I must say."

She giggled. "Well, it's not just that. Danny doesn't seem to think I love him, anymore." He tilted his head. "Do you?" Clara lowered her head and shrugged. "I don't know, I really don't." She sniffed wiping her eyes. She never imagined herself saying that.

He smiled slightly. "Well, I'm sure it will all work out." The Doctor assured her. Clara nodded then slowly looked at him. "You've been in love before, right?" He chuckled. "Well, I really didn't experience those kinds of feelings until I started travelling with humans." "But you've been in love?" She said.

"Yeah, I suppose I have." He nodded. "How did you know when you found that spark?" Clara replied. The Doctor shook his head. "I didn't. Well, I did but unfortunately it never went further." She frowned. "But what about Sarah Jane and Rose and the rest?"

He sighed. "I loved them and I always wondered, I still wonder what could have been…but fate had other ideas, I suppose." His eyes grew sad.

That wasn't the answer she was hoping for. Clara's shoulders slumped. "So what do I do about me and Danny?" He looked at her and sighed. "I think only you know that answer, Clara." The Doctor stood with his notepad and continued pacing and writing.

She watched him as he quickly paced, periodically spinning around and checking something on the desk before writing. Clara smiled. He reminded her of his eleventh self and for a moment she started thinking of all their times and adventures, together and every hand hold, kiss, near kiss and most recently the intimate moments that she had to admit felt special. It made her wonder just because the face changes did that really mean his hearts did, too.

It seemed regardless the regeneration she still felt something for him. Clara wondered if he felt the same. He did before she was sure of it. She realized she had to do it. She was going to try one of Saxon's tips. She wasn't going to go too far but she at least had to know if that spark they shared in his eleventh regeneration was still there.

Clara slowly tugged her fingers and walked up to him. He saw her and grinned. "Clara, I almost forgot to mention I've got some great news I-"

"Kiss me." Clara blurted before he could finish. He looked at her strangely. "What?" She sighed. "I need to make sure of something important so please just kiss me." She said keeping her tone steady. He put down his pad and pen but still looked reluctant. "Clara I-"

"Come on," She begged. "It's just a kiss. I won't bite." She lightly teased. He smirked and shook his head. "Okay, okay." The Doctor came closer and caressed her face. She gazed into his dark brown eyes just as his lips touched hers. Clara immediately relaxed into the kiss, a familiar spark and tingle rushed through her body. She could see in her mind his eleventh and twelfth regeneration kissing her in the same gentle manner. It was wonderful!

How stupid could she be? He was still the same man she always had feelings for and she was now positive he felt the same way.

He started to pull back but she pulled him closer deepening the kiss. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and held her close. His lips were sweet from the candy and they were so soft making the kiss tender and perfect. She felt safe in his arms. Clara didn't want it to end.

But the Doctor suddenly pulled back breaking the kiss. He looked away catching his breath. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't continue kissing and holding Clara, knowing Danny had been too, anymore. It was breaking his hearts.

Clara frowned. "Doctor?" She tried to touch his arm but he moved. "Doctor, what's wrong?" He shook his head and looked at her with regret and love. He was so in love with her it hurt.

He sighed heavily. It was pointless. There was no way he could tell her he loved her, she was Danny's girl not his, he realized. This was wrong and it was his fault.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a small voice. It was too hard to look at her. The Doctor needed some air, he needed to leave.

"Doctor?" She repeated concerned. "Nothing's wrong," He lied. "I've got to go do something." The Doctor said quickly and left the apartment.

Clara stood there staring at the door confused and hurt.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but we're almost at the end :) So will happened to Clara and the Doctor? I'm not telling ;)_

_Hope you like the chapter! Thanks!_


End file.
